Devils Dance Floor
by Kilo.Beta
Summary: How does one who had everything they wanted react to it being taken away, How will the great tragedy be rewritten when forced to redo the past. And what lies at the end of the road when the fools stand against something far greater...I do not own anything Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter -The Devils Dance Floor

How does one who had everything they wanted react to it being taken away, How will the great tragedy be rewritten when forced to redo the past. And what lies at the end of the road when the fools stand against something far greater...I do not own anything Harry Potter.

The house was full of laughter, the smell of food and the sound of a faces bulldozing said food down its throat. The Dursleys were having a lovely dinner they forced their 'freak' to make before locking him in the cupboard under the stairs. Mr. Dursley was using an extra plate to fan the smell of the food towards the prisoners door. His wife laughing all the while.

They however stopped laughing as the stairway exploded. The sounds of a small boy cursing to do very nasty things to a 'manipulating old man' also caused them to panic. When Vernon saw the damage as the boy was brushing the splinters off his clothes, he started to shout. "BOY!? What have you done you freak?..."

The child glared at the man as the room started to warm up. The air smoldered and crack with smell of heat. The child let his energy flow out and around clearing a path between him and the man. "VERNON DURSLEY! What have you done? Allowing your greed to get you in this mess. Allowing an old fart to pay you to abuse a child. Did you actually believe it would never taint your soul? Your God you claim 'hated freaks like us', He did say not to judge, least you be judged too. How tainted is your soul?"

The boy looked at his body and growled before sweeping his arm across the clothes. The over sized hand me downs shifted. He now had on a red button down shirt with black slacks and black smart boots. His hair was tied back and his glasses replaced with proper fitting business like frames. "Gonna need to get this leech removed so I can fix my eyes."

He turned and waved his arm at the destroyed stairs and watched as they reassembled. "There now, much better. Vernon, lets make a deal." His grin was so predatory and yet reminded Vernon of the business deals when the other party had the best cards. He knew something was not right but his ingrained reactions still won.

"Deal, Deal? Why should I make a deal with you. You come into my home and eat my..."

"WRONG!...You got paid 1000 pounds per month to cover my needs and food. You barely used 20 pounds on the food I do eat or even utilities I use. So lets do the math. 980 pounds for... wow really been 7 years. Well damn that is 6,860 pounds you owe my account. Yes my account as that was were the money came from. By the way as Muggles stealing from not only a wizard but the wizard savior, well they wont see your side on anything."

"Now see here...Boy..."

The boy was in front of Vernon staring him in the eyes while floating that high just to do so. "Let me be clear. I know I am Harrison James Potter, I am a wizard and the one who stopped a Dark Lord who was killing Muggles, that's you by the way, from his evil schemes. I Am currently doing magic, yes Vernon magic, and I am in no mood for your self appointed bigotry at the things you deem unnatural. Magic has been around longer than even humans. The neanderthals were new when Magic was ancient. It deemed Humans unnatural and thus started to give them some. Then the Humans turned on them selves. Look at that, your lives could be better but your ancestors despised change"

Harry floated down and walked to the kitchen. He used the extra plate to get some food.

After a few mouthfuls he turned to the man. "You will drive me to a location in London that I tell you. Then I get out and you drive off. Simple as that but since you did not take the deal then you now have to figure out how your going to explain the excessive living to the authorities."

The man turned purple with rage but as he lunged for the boy he froze in midair. "Oh and I will do one better. Tell the old goat his weapon is not going to come back. And if he tries his mind magic the new wards will record everything an send it straight to the Aurors and the ICW. Think of them as UN soldiers"

Harry was pleased that the idiot was finally working his brain instead of his mouth. After Dinner they left with Harry telling him how to get close the The Leaky Cauldron Harry even told him not be stay up as there was to much to do this week. And as a courtesy he told Vernon that he would call by phone to set a meeting time should he ever need to speak with them.

The 8 year old boy calmly walked through the pub till he got to the wall. An elderly man chuckled at him then asked if he got lost from his parents and needed a real wizard to open the wall for him.

Harry scowled then touched the wall with one finger causing it to open. "My parents are dead." With that he walked away from the now stunned and disturbed man. He decided his joke truly was in poor taste.

The great Diagon Alley. How he loathed to be here again. The very magic in the air was stagnant to him and he knew so many would never see the bloodshed and destruction he had seen echo in the reality he now walked. The bank was starting to close as he hurried to the doors. Two goblins crossed their spears to block him.

He grinned coldly before calling out, #My blood doth call on the Goblin Honor. Theft has come from within your halls.#

The goblins flanked him with challenging stares. He took a deep breath before letting his magic swirl around him. The heat rose as the stones groaned around him the flames and ash rolled around in a morbid dance. The goblin armor glowed as it heated up and they had to back off just to keep from getting burned from the metal.

Soon as they backed off Harry pulled his magic back in. The smell of sulfur and the burns around his feet made the others around tremble. The two led him inside as the other guards still inside were still steaming from how close they were to the door.

#Potter accounts manger, and the Great Ragnok. He will need to be present.#

Soon he was led to the Presidents office. Ragnok had a grin that promised pain if his time was wasted. After that display of power and the fact the ash in the magic had signaled the goblins of Harry true power, he was very interested in what the boy had to say.

#Greeting Great Ragnok, King of British goblins. I stand before you to state the theft of funds from my family accounts by a false guardian. Lets start with the Inheritance test, oh and do you wish to continue in your language or English?#

The goblin laughed as he handed Harry the knife. The boy did not flinch and kept his glowing green eyes on the royal in front of him. Soon the paper started the fill out. Ragnok saw the lines spell out the boys family tree, but when he saw the boys magical inheritance, he flinched. He looked at the boy with new fear. "Let us do business Lord Potter, please tell us the source of this theft."

Harry grinned and sat down. "Albus Dumbledore. Bring me the Potter Will, then the statement of the Potter trust and accounts since Oct. 31 1981. Finally I need some potions. Goblin magic is so much better that Wizard but if you have any that are stronger than Goblin I will pay full price. My body is not in the best shape. Oh that was also needed, could I get a full medical history scan from your healers."

The king looked at the boy with a bit more respect. He filled out some papers and they disappeared. He waited as the Healers came in first. That made him curious. Harry laid flat on the ground after removing the transfiguration on his clothes.

The very sight of such rags as well as the scars and the medical report...All the goblins were ready to go to war after seeing how a child was treated. Harry just looked like it was nothing. He did ask for some real clothes to match the one he transfigured. He really liked that style.

The Will was finally brought forward after also dragging the Potter account goblin in by his heels. He had it hidden from anyone else but him. He admitted he was paid to keep it sealed and hidden no matter what. Harry was told he could kill the offender.

The little goblin stood ready to fight the small boy but quickly learned that was not to be. In a second Harry's fist was embedded in the goblins chest. The smell of cooked meat and burnt flesh rolled out before the whole body was encased in flames. The flames stayed on the body till it was nothing but ash. Harry shook off his arm and sat down holding out his hand for the Will.

His magic overrode both the Chief Warlock's and the goblin seals. He unrolled it and looked it over before handing it to Ragnok. "Copy of this plus the statements and also a pensive of that one's confession. I am not in a good mood so perhaps we should step this up." His grin made the goblins see a kindred spirit. "Bring me the Potter Ring."

hphpphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphp

Amelia Bones was having a long day. The latest report of some fool trying to use fire magic at Gringotts was not making in any better. When she heard the sound of some Auror harassing someone out side her door, she started to reach for a pain potion. The fact her door was now open and an Auror was flying inside, upside down, made her pull her wand quickly.

The boy stood there holding up his wand. "I Harry James Potter hereby swear on my magic and my life that I was never in a safe home nor is Albus Dumbledore Innocent of crimes against the Potter family and Lord Black. So mote it be!" The room lit up as the boy was surrounded by flame like wings.

"Now that we are clear" The flame died down. "Read this and find the transcripts for the trial of Lord Black. He is the last Black alive and he never had a trial..Thus he is the true Lord of Black."

Amelia was clearly skeptical till her eyes read the full Will. The Potter Will. Her eyes reread everything. Then she saw the bank statements. This was too much to be coincidence but the fact the goblin seals were there... Finally she looked over the medical scan. Her eye widened as she read the long list. Harry took off his shirt and turned to show her. " I believe we need those trial transcripts."

She nodded then called out for some one to get them. Harry was walking to the body beside her desk. "Oh and Madam Bones.." He pulled off the man's left sleeve. There in front of her was a glaring reminder of all her problems during the war. The Dark Mark. Her eyes went to the man's face. He had been in the Aurors for years before Voldemort's fall.

"SHAKLEBOLT, MOODY!" The two ran in and saw the boy by the man but when Moody grinned at the mark Shack focused on it. "Get every Auror in the bullpen. Its time for the special assignments."

Harry grinned as he whispered in her ear. She nodded and motioned to Moody. Harry slowly approached the man and whispered with his hands in clear view. Moody started to laugh. That was to be the best thing he heard in a long time. He led Shacklebolt out and started sending the emergency notices. The morning would see a few cells filled with Deatheaters.

Harry walked over and sat down. "Now lets get my Godfather home. And lets make a case for one Albus Dumbledore.."

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Deep in the bowls of a burning realm sat a beautiful woman who was bored and angry. As she looked around her domain she sighed. She knew there was a man for her somewhere but none could handle her flames. None could please her emotions. She was a Queen of fire and lust. She was not to be underestimated. But now as she felt another millennium would come before her heart was happy, she felt it. The pull. The pull of her soulmate, her king. But why was it somewhere on the mortal realm?

She stood in her naked glory and walked to the royal fitters. She needed to see what this feeling was.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hope this brings some enjoyments as I was trying to follow a drama rabbit for a bit. (Dang plot bunnies) But I feel this will spiral into something different by the end. Please read and if you want review. (flames will be feed to the Imps) I am polishing the rest of the chapters so its a little easier to follow. If you see a plot hole please notify me so we can send the crew to fill it in.

DIsclaimer- I dont own none of it -JKR and the bunnies own it. (i think on that latter part)

Chapter 2- Future flames , burning Past.

Harry looked at the assembled group of aurors. Moody was a step behind him ready to act. Shack stood to his side like a guard. The room whispered about this boy till one of them realized who it was. He tried to be excused but was stopped at the door by a ward. Harry raised both his hands and pulled.

Every wand not behind or beside him flew to and past him in to the corner. Moody through up a ward then started to use the spell Harry told him. The room had no chance as a massive wall of red energy hit them all knocking them out.

As they were all tied up and had there left arms exposed, Amelia was busy trying hunt down anything to help her in proving Sirius Black innocent. But she found nothing. That was it .. she looked again at the documents. No trial. No actual proof of guilt besides on site report and they did not even test the wand. She looked for the items but found a receipt that the property was removed by Crouch Sr. She had her case.

She came in to see half her Aurors looking angry but as she approached they stood at attention. The other half where still out cold and had the Mark exposed. None of them were tried, none of them were accused. But all of them had the Mark.

"Ha...Lord Potter, I found what we were looking for. I am sending Shacklebolt to retrieve the subject and get him to a safe house. I'll let the Minister know about the trial that needs him to preside.."

"Keep the names out till the trial starts. Also remind the Minister that any one with Lordship status can ask for and receive Veratiserum. Tell him it looks better that this was before his time and he will gladly listen closely. Oh and tell him his other advisers were in on it."

He left the offices as silently as he arrived. When he returned to the pub he paid for a room. Tom the barkeep was going to object but the lordship ring and the look in those green eyes made him concede. The money was good and he would let the Aurors know in the morning just to be safe.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry looked around the room as he sighed. His life was good after the war in his time. He stopped Voldemort. Destroyed the Horcruxs. Even found love with a beautiful woman who freed him from the bindings of that manipulator. Now after all the time he lived in happiness he just had to find that thrice be damned room.

He found a note from Albus about a room that would ensure the 'light' would win, even at the cost of corrupting time. Harry thought it meant he had a way to bring himself back to life...but noooo, it was a time chamber. Two hundred and fifty six years old, happy as could be, in love and loved, even had his family he wanted...but now..now he sat in this lonely room at the age of 7. Now he had to find some way to seek out his wife.

He looked at the bed then cast several anti-fire wards around it and the room. He knew he would flare up in his sleep. But he did not care. Tomorrow he would go see if that items dealer was still in Knockturn at this time.

His sleep was fitful and he saw all he lost, all he really cared for. When he finally woke he swore the old goat would pay dearly for everything.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Amelia was not happy with the change in plans but Harry told her it would work for the best. All he had to do was get Sirius freed and wait till he started Hogwarts. Then he would help her to get not only the bastard but also the soul of Voldemort. He fully explained to her all that will happen. She learned not to question him and seeing as how the Lordship ring has already accepted him she just agreed and set a schedule to be prepared for it.

The trial came two days later with Sirius and him sitting at the defendants table with Andromeda Tonks. She looked over all the evidence then hugged the poor man till he collapsed. The green eyed boy stayed distant as this happened but he knew it would be only small steps till the real players showed up. Andromeda glared as he chewed on the burning stick in his teeth. He told her it helped with his nerves besides it was only cinnamon

Now they waited as the room filled with the old relics of a stagnant society. How Harry missed he court of his Queen. The rite by combat and trials of might. But here he was again looking at the decayed men and women holding back the very thing that made them powerful. He hated this world.

"Order, Order. This court is in session to find Justice for a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. Will Director Bones please start the proceedings." Fudge was warned of who and why but he still had to ask see all the evidence. Amelia made him swear an oath to not reveal any of the evidence nor the who till the trial started. He was quite put out as Luscious tried to offer..'donations' to get the facts, but he was not able to tell. Even Dumbledore who somehow got word of it before even Fudge did, made offers.

The room stood in silence as Bones stood. "Due to new evidence we are here for the first and only trial of Lord Sirius Black illegally placed in Azkaban with out trial and without warning. He was never given his chance to request Veratiserum He was portkeyed to the docks to Azkaban before ever stepping foot in a court room..."

Crouch seeing where this was heading called out, "He was found in the street with all the dead muggles Laughing. He even said it was his fault..."

Bones grinned. "So what spell was used? Where is the report of his wands last spells. Where is the Interview transcripts? Better yet, why did YOU remove the evidence and personal effects of Lord Black from the Auror department?"

She held up the log showing his signature to remove but never return the property.

Before the room descended into madness Sirius stood and clapped. "I Sirius Black Lord and Head of the House Black, demand my right to Veratiserum"

The trial went slowly till everyone was satisfied with the answers however Amelia demanded Crouch be put in the chair to answer for his parts. He admitted selling the items and keeping the galleons. He also said he was trying to look good for the next Ministry vote but Fudge won for some reason.

After the trial ended Sirius had to go to St. Mungos for recovery for a month. Bones offered to Keep Harry safe till then but he turned her down for now. He had someone to find. He just hoped she would not hate him.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

The Queen was getting furious as her heart felt sore and heavy. Her destined was out there and something was holding him from her. She felt his longing, his loneliness. She hated this feeling, she had to find him, she had to free this burden from him. He was hers so she would not let him stay this way. But...Why was he not calling for her? Who was this soul that effected her so greatly? She had to find Her King, she had to... It felt like he was dying inside...

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp


	3. Chapter 3-past heaven (and on to Avalon)

A/N Hope your all still enjoying the story but lets get to the real issue. The Queen. Please read and reviews are welcome as long as they are not flames. Those will be ignored. or used to cook with. on with the madness.

chapter 3- Past Heaven (and on to Avalon)

The morning was cold to some but Harry never felt the outside cold anymore. Though his flames burned from with in, his heart called to the Hells themselves just to feel warmth inside again. He looked around the open field near the ruins of Potter Castle. The plan was simple. He just felt for the pull grabbed it with all his love and called her name. Thats all he had to do...But he was 7. A child, even to them he was not a man yet. She would hate him knowing he could not give her the physical love she deserved yet. He still felt his heart ache every time he thought of her.

He finally sat down in the grass and focused his magic. It spun and arced, it lashed and flared it did all he wanted it to and still he felt hesitant. When he pulled it back in he saw the circle. The runes and drawings to summon the one he called for. The woman who would always be his. His Queen.

He stood and began the chant he let some blood fall from his hand in to the center. Finally he called but his words failed as it came out a whisper. So soft he could not blame the ritual to fail... He turned to go find somewhere else to be...

"harry...Harry? MY KING!" He turned to see the ground erupt and the flames spiral around a lone figure. He held his breath and his chest as he saw those green eyes. The long solid black hair. He saw her blood red lips frowning and he swore his heart just shattered, he felt the pain of it. 'She hated him already. She saw the child and hated him' those thought made him hurt more till he felt arms around him. She was holding him closer to her and he felt the warmth from her soul, from her heart. He felt the love he missed with all his being. She did not hate him?

The woman looked at the child with a careful eye but as she realized this was a true form she frowned. Why was all this power flowing from a child? Why did all this emotion all this love and hurt and sorrow come from a mortal so young? When his eyes never left her face she knew he was the one. But his recognition was odd to her. She did not know him. He fell clutching his chest as she frowned at him. Her heart hurt as bad as his from just that single frown. Her King was hurting because of her...

She quickly ran to him and held him close. She felt his flames and some thing more. His heart was burning hotter that even her flames did. His flesh held as she touched his bare skin. He was her King and she his Queen. But he was so young. He should have family and friends... She looked around at the ruins and the summon circle burnt into the ground. She saw it was for her use only it was set so no one but her could use it. How did one so young know to do this so precisely?

'Harry? Is that your name? Why... why do you hurt?" He looked at her in tears then just hugged her back. He could not trust his voice but he knew another way. His flames swirled around them as did hers. They mingled and merged. She saw his emotions. His fears , his happiness. She then saw more. He was an old soul in a young body. He was not of this time and yet was. She would need him to tell her the rest but she got the message. She lifted his head and kissed him on the lips.

"Time will not hurt us as long as we are together. My lust can wait but I will not let you be alone. Come we need to go home. I need to know more. Your spirit is needing rest and so is your body." She led him back to the circle and disappear in the flames. The ruins stood silent and alone again... Till some imps came up from the ground.

"Bout time they got together, alright boys, one castle for the Royalty of The Flames."

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Dumbledore was not happy. His monitors were destroyed, the wards around Private drive were different, Harry was at the trial with his Lordship Ring. He was not able to speak with the boy as the trial ended. Black was given Guardianship as well as custody. That ticked him off more. But now he was seething inside. The Dursleys were not cooperating. They told him the new wards were to keep the old goats mind magic out of their heads and if he tried, it would set off some alarms at the 'freak police office'.

He stood before the Auror department now preparing to do what he must to get Harry back in his control. He need Bones to find Harry though. When he entered the room started to get quiet till complete silence was heard. He slowly approached the door to Bones office. "Do you have an appointment?" Albus looked at the large intimidating man.

"No, I don't, but as Chief Warlock I do have the right to come see Director Bones as to any aid required for..." The man scowled then knocked on the door. Albus was going to just barge in but now he had to wait for a reply.

"What is it. I told you it had to be good if you need to bother me."

'Chief Warlock to see you ma'am. Says he needs you aid in something."

"Fine send him in. And Shack, did we finish any more interrogations yet. I need to cross reference the names."

"Not yet Ma'am." Turning to Dumbledore, "You may go in now."

Amelia looked up for a second and waved to the open chair near her desk she was looking and marking three different parchments. "Don't have time for politics Albus. Make it quick, I have a lot to do after the recent house cleaning."

"I'm sorry but what are you referring to?"

"Half the Auror department had Deatheaters, most from near the beginning of the war. After catching them all in a sting after one got outed, can't believe that Fudge making a law that I could not ask them to show their arms with out reason, we are popping Veratiserum in them and getting all names and crimes as well as any other planted Ministry employees. So what do you need. And if word of this spreads it will be your head as their families think they are on special assignment."

He gulped as the idea of using such information as leverage was now squashed. "Do you know where Harry Potter is. He is no longer at the safe location I..." "Classified!"

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but I need to..." Classified!"

"Amelia.. please I just..."

"Thats Director Bones or Madam Bones. And as I said its Classified, you are not Guardian, you are not family, and I know you were not ever going to tell us or even myself the location you placed him at so right now you had better have a full vote from the Wizengamot to get me to tell. Oh and if you get me fired then the secret goes with me as I will no longer know it per the Oath." She actually smiled at him before going back to her work. He nodded as he left.

After the whole Black trial no one dared to challenge Bones. So getting the full vote was out of question. He needed to do something. He suddenly remembered he needed to get more funds from the Potter account as well as his own.

When he got to Gringotts he noticed the goblins seemed a bit cold to him more than the other wizards. When he got in line for the teller he waited till his turn but as he approached, another goblin came and told him to follow them. He was confused but complied. Soon he was led to a conference room were four other goblins were waiting.

"Sit." The oldest goblin commanded. Albus knew to listen even if it irked him. "We not happy with you, Albus Dumbledore. You made our bank look bad in front of our King. And now the King of Flames has returned. You need to make right what you have done."

Albus internally frowned, This was not good if he angered the goblin King. Now because of another King he has not heard of he was in even worse trouble. "I'm at a loss as to what is wrong.."

"You are not Potter Guardian, never were. Now we find out you paid goblin to hide that from his fellow goblins. He dead and we know the truth. You bring back all Potter items and pay back all Potter gold you took."

Another goblin looked up with a glare. "We have locked down your account as well as your access to any accounts. We sent a missive to the Deputy Headmistress of this action and to let her know she must do all banking for Hogwarts in person till all debts are settled. Now if you need us to pull monies from your account to put to the Potter accounts please do so before you leave. You will only be allowed to return with the items. Or with all the debt cleared. Good bye."

The four stood up and left as the old man sat in shock. No bargains. No heavy threats. Not even the rude comments. Who ever this King of Flames is just made the Goblin Nation an ally of Potter. He had to find out more and to get to his vaults that held the majority of his personal library... then it hit him. He was not allowed to his vaults. He needed to fix this.

He noticed a paper in front of him with a list of the items. He saw he was going to have to give them all back. But he would see if he could fake two of them. The monies amount left him floored as he looked at it versus his accounts. He forgot that the payments for the Dursleys were pulled by him first.

So now he needed to get it back from the...Dursleys...who were not obeying him anymore. He was screwed in so many ways. He could not 'greater good' his way around this one. He left the bank to gather the items and see about the money he did have.

Inside two goblins were laughing. When Harry first told of the payments to the Dursleys he stated not to tell Albus they were paying it back too. 'it could be used for extra fees.' one of the goblins popped in before thinking. "We have a better term, interest." Harry loved the surprised guilty look on the ones face but agreed to it. 'I like this one, Goblins do have the best plans and terms when dealing with wealth'.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Mcgonagall, was ticked, she had so much on her plate but now due to some scheme from that old fool the Goblins are making her do school business in person. What else could happen? She looked at the Daily Prophet and saw the trial of Lord Sirius Black. Her head spun as she knew James would have made him Godfather to Harry thus making him magical guardian. Albus was in trouble with the bank, Black is not a criminal, Harry did not have to stay at the Dursleys...She smiled so sweetly that even Snape who walked by shivered and hurried to his next destination.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

The room was draped in silks and soft furs. Harry woke with a start thinking he was going to burn something. His mind refocused as a pair of arms surrounded him pulling him close to a silk covered body. He felt her heart and curled into her. She had accepted the desires of the flesh had to wait, But this feeling of him holding her back was so much more to her. She would gladly wait a century as long as she had this feeling each night.

Harry smiled. A true happy full of life smile as he inhaled her scent. His queen and after this month nothing would ever separate them again. He did remember he needed to destroy that damned room when he gets a chance. But for now his Queen was needing his love and he was going to let his heart flow freely.

The servants kept a distance from the royal chambers as none could get near the room with out being burned. The two different flames wrapped around the room and bed like a hurricane of hellfire. But they all agreed the Queen was happy and the King was kind of adorable.

Then next morning Harry stirred and felt his magic still spinning around the room. As he pulled it back in he also felt the other flames recede as well. He held his breath as he opened his eyes to gaze upon the only thing he would ever care about at this time. He saw her face in its sweet angles and curves. He watched as her ears would twitch a little as she dreamed or how her lips were parted just so slightly. He smiled at the feeling as he was encased in her arms and cocooned in the sheets with her.

His eyes looked over as the door cracked open to see a servant girl peeking in. Her giggle and quick departure was not surprising to him. He had the thing that really mattered even more than his revenge on the old fart. He had his Queen.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

At the end of the month recovery, Sirius Black returned to Grimmauld Place to see about getting it livable. He found the family House elf not be trustworthy and that the place was too infested and dark to live in so soon. He did get the sitting room cleaned up so he slept there. The kitchen was not so bad. That morning he received an owl from Gringotts stating he had a noon meeting in conference room 12, failure to be on time was not an option.

Amelia Bones was not someone to be bossed around but she knew when you were told to be at a meeting in Gringotts, you got there early. She also had to bring her niece Susan since the letter was last minute for her. After sending a notice to Shacklebolt, she woke her Niece and they got dressed. She had no idea what was in store but seeing as it was time for Lord Black to return to the public she just decided to go with it...for now.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry sat in the room with his arms around his Queen. She had her head tilted over his and smiled softly. The goblins were being very courteous and even offered alcohol for Harry. His Queen told them it was not needed but they could bring some cinnamon sticks. It was an odd vice to chew on a burning cinnamon stick but Harry told her it was in place of a more addictive vice. She was glad for that. He had told her when she woke that she was his greatest addiction.

After so many failed lovers, this one child simply cuddled her all night and called her addictive. She was beyond the stars with her feelings all morning. Now they waited for the others to arrive.

They took their seats as Lord Black arrived. He looked at the woman so close to Harry but even he saw that there was something between them. "Hello Harry, I am glad you found a way to get me out. Who is this lovely Lady?" He tried to at least seem charming in his roguish way. She did not even bat an eye. Harry laughed before using his hand to guide her face to his and kissed her. The look of bliss in her eyes was all the man had to see before laughing. "Your father would be proud of you skills. And your mother would not be as happy but she would come around to like her Daughter-in-law." He grinned a them as he sat down.

Bones was led into the room after explaining the reason her niece was here. Harry approved as he never wanted to separate family even for something like this. He did ask that she be silent during the meeting. Susan looked at the way the goblins were deferring to the boy and the gorgeous woman beside him. She agreed quickly.

Harry stood up and moved so all could see him. "Thank you for coming we had one more guest but he was out of the country. I am Harry James Potter. And as of right now I will not be playing by the rules of the manipulative arrogant old fart. Here is all the proof we needed to start the trial against him. But he has his tricks so we need more irrefutable proof. When it come time for me to enter Hogwarts I will do so, but only for a couple weeks."

Susan frowned at this as it meant that boy-who-lived was not staying in Hogwarts. She looked at him an saw something that was clearly not right. His eyes were glowing, his body seemed to sway?..No that's haze, like looking past something hot. As if he was on fire.

"My Queen and I will not be in Britain till the day I need to be at the sorting. Susan right? I want you to know that it is not because of your generation. Its because of the older ones in positions of power causing this world to become stagnant. Magic is fading from the old Houses because of inbreeding, and because of the casting out of squibs. Right now there are about one hundred muggleborn children our age in Great Britain alone. And if any one of them takes an extended inheritance test, they would be linked to old houses. Maybe even long thought dead houses."

Amelia and Susan looked shocked as Sirius simply lowered his head in thought. "Harry. If that's true then every attempt to limit muggleborns and Squibs would be... They did it to them selves..." the grown man fell off his chair laughing so hard. Both the Bones women looked at him not catching it.

Harry grinned, "Exactly, they got rid of the squibs they created and a couple generations later after none of the family remember or knew of wizards, out comes a muggleborn wizard. The old fools put up laws and claim the muggle stole the magic. The very magic they cast out of the wizarding world. As Lord Black said, they did it to themselves."

That made even the hard lined Amelia start chuckling. She had always been against the laws but now she had a better stance to get the repealed or even changed a bit.

"Now for the best part. None of you can tell the goat where I am. No one here but the goblins know and as that is part of their job as my accounts and property manages...well he would have to get the old robes to pass a law or accept one that would cost them their own privacy. We all know that would never happen."

He finally sat down beside the woman and leaned into her smiling. He was happy with her not getting involved in this as he only needed to stop the decay. He knew how much the fool was doing to keep the status in lock down. He then signaled for a goblin nearby. The goblin set a folder in front of the now seated Black and ladies. He nodded to Amelia.

When they had time to review it Sirius frowned. "Thats a lot of change in only a decade. How is it we never heard of this?"

Bones growled, "Fudge's policy of don't look and don't admit so that it won't exist. The dear Chief Warlock has always kept us in the dark with saying the muggles were of no concern. This is concern as all of these bare the seal of the ICW. He knew of this and did not let us know. OK adding this to the case. Lord Potter can I ask you for..."

"My King has given you the time line. We will give you more when it is time but there are things that must happen first. His body is needing to heal and grow, His magic will be unbound, oh and keep an eye on the goat this week to see how much of his magic was back lashed from the unsealing. You still have the medical report?"

"Yes I do ..I..agree with the plan but if we need to speak before then or at least let you know of his actions in the Ministry levels?"

"Goblin my dear Director. Gringotts will deal with all that since it is they who are now Harry's secret keepers." Lord black was grinning ear to ear as it was perfect. Two pranks that obeyed the very laws Albus kept in place. He had little chance of doing anything. "One request Lord potter. As the old manipulator is not your guardian his tie to your house seats is severed. He was never to have that power so may I ask to hold them or use them to reverse a few Bigotry laws?"

Harry looked at the man with new respect. He had died a false prisoner the first time before Harry ever found the truth. This time he saw a new side to Sirius. "That would be fine but please don't vote for me without my consent. I will send a Proxy for certain votes to show that I am the one to side with them."

The meeting ended with Sirius bowing to the woman as well as the Goblins. Amelia looked at the two in her professional way. "May I ask what exactly your relationship is. Lord Potter is still underage.."

He laughed. "WE are destined in ways a soul bond could only dream of. We are to be married before I return to Britain. And as I said, she is my Queen and I am her King. The Royalty of flames."

Her instincts kicked in as did her Pureblood heritage. "I Amelia Bones and temporary Head of Bones hereby swear allegiance to the House of Potter and the Royalty of Flames. So mote it be."

Susan blinked at her Aunt. The Bones were very careful who they allied with so this was very big to her. She saw the look in the woman's eye as her Aunt declared the alliance. It was as if it was unimportant but still well received. Just who was she to be held so high up?

The woman turned to her , "Do you agree with this choice?" Susan looked shocked as she was asked her opinion on the actions of her aunt.

"I trust Aunt Amelia with my life, if she says we ally with you then I see no reasons to doubt that choice. She would never do so with any other House in Britain, I know that much. I am just curious as to why now?"

Bones looked at Susan and smiled, "They brought proof of crimes instead of blackmailing others. They showed us proof of the muggle advancements that all others turn blind at. They stood before me and told me the truth and yet did not ask me to do more than my job. That made them the very house that Bones has always allied with."

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well i guess you like it so far as your still reading this... let me know if i leave any plot hles or if your looking for something specific in futur stories. On with the madness.

DIscalimer...I own nothing but have a crapy spellchek. lol

hphphphphpphphphphphphphphphph

Chapter 4- the return of …..

The day the letters went out was one that Albus Dumbledore waited for. He even set a ward around the castle to keep Harry's letter till after he sees where the boy has been. He was not happy when he saw the heading.

Lord Harry Potter,

C/O Gringotts of Britain

House of the Royal Flames.

Pyronusium Empiralus (Fire Empire)

Albus had still not been allowed in his vaults as the Goblins saw through his deception. He did return the real items. The Invisibility cloak, and a Potter Grimoirs he had not been able to open. He still owed several thousand galleons to the account and even with his pay for all his titles he would be broke from doing so if he did it at once. The goblins added 'delay' interest to accommodate him. How nice of them.

He let the owl go but still needed to find a way to get Harry alone so he could read his mind and find out more about this Royalty of Flames. That and make Harry believe Albus was infallible. He knew that one would be harder but he knew his plan would succeed...eventually...or at least the boy would be a mindless servant, that could work too.

Over the past couple years the laws about Magical creature, Muggleborns, and even about taxes were all shot down by the new voting block of Black, Potter, Bones, and allies. Some time after Harry dissapeared a news release in the Daily Prophet alerted the Ministry to a few old treaties that may have nearly cost the Wizarding community their lands and freedoms. The reporter stated the information was delivered anonymously and the treaties were on public record in the Department of records.

Fudge had all of them 'moved for review' and never returned. He was not happy for the outing of his actions and lack of knowledge.

Now there were new members on the Wizengamot and all of them behind Black and Potter. What made it worse was they had old seats that were given to chosen members by Albus himself. Lord Malfoy saw his party seats also sway to this new party. When challenged for the right of the seats, the first one held up an Inheritance test showing their relation by blood to the House. A House long thought dead. The 32 year old did say he was away from the British wizards for a long time. However he was doing things in the way a Pureblood taught their families.

Albus musings were cut short as Minerva Mcgonagall entered the room. "What did you do Albus? I happen to see an owl with one of the acceptance letters heading out an hour after all the others did. You are treading a fine line if you did what I believe you did."

"Now Minerva, I simply wished to ensure that the letter went to the proper place.."

"You used the addressing on the letter to find out where Lord Potter is! Now you have to explain it to the Goblins as I sent a missive before coming in here to notify them of the delay. Don't try to con or sweet talk me. You are going to deal with your actions alone." Her tone changed to a sweeter sound. "I also am here to inform you the Board of Governors is meeting tomorrow about a request from Lord Potter. Good day Albus."

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

In the nearly 4 years that Harry was away many things happened. The goblins advised certain Muggleborns who did proper business, and continued to increase their gold, about the extended inheritance tests. That led to the new Wizengamot members. It was also advised that the Magical creatures would do business with those who looked out for them. The laws were scrutinized for any bigotry and inequality. Some laws were retracted after a few of the 'new members' asked about improper votes by not authorized parties. (Looking at Dumbledore) That led to more reviews of laws.

Harry was happy with his life. He had all the training and experience of his first life and now he just enjoyed being with His Queen. She also was happy he found her sooner this time. She loved his smile and his cuddles. "My love, I was wondering how this short time in that magic school will effect us?"

"It will be as it is now. We will not be separated and I have a plan to make it all proper. They love their laws so lets play their laws to our tune." The wicked grin made he happy but so did the giggles from the staff as his still developing body just made it look cute to them. They all thought he was just too adorable.

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

The room stood silent as they all entered. Luscious glared at the others knowing he had no way to influence anyone as no one knew what it was Potter had requested. He looked at Albus and even through the grandfather facade he saw the old man to be equally confused.

"Be seated, I Augusta Longbottom call for this meeting as a request from a Lord was received. Let me be clear to all. Harry James Potter wears the Lordship ring and per the old laws he, as last living member of his House ,is now by acceptance of magic, Lord and Head of House Potter. That being said he is apparently also married and is requesting a marriage suite when he attends Hogwarts. His wife is to be there with him during his stay. If this is an issue then he will decline the Hogwarts letter and continue his education, in his wife's homeland...it was not stated where that is."

And thus began to shouting. Luscious was annoyed the brat was using such a threat to get his way knowing they would bend over backwards. He even started to chuckle at the very Slytherin way he did so. "I ask that proof of this marriage be brought forth then if it is true see no reason not to accept. It is unprecedented to be fully married before entering Hogwarts. But not uncommon that some get married before leaving the school."

Albus had just been out played. He saw what Malfoy had done. If the marriage was real then he had no choice but to agree and if he did not it would be his head when Harry did not come to Hogwarts. But now he could get something on Harry that he did not have before. And if this wife was well connected he could use that to refill his vaults.

"I agree.. with such actions. What proof is it we have for this marriage?"

The room feel silent as Augusta held out the Gringotts marriage forms. She knew this was going to be played by ear after this point but she wold enjoy it. After all it was the Medicine from Harry's new family that cured her son and his wife. He gave Neville back his parents and thus made him a better wizard.

The room passed the paper around till Dumbledore got his chance. He frowned as it was a basic signed in blood and magic and officiated by the Goblins marriage certificate. He knew it was binding but all he got was the name of Sarah Volcanus Pyros. He had no idea who that was or even what family that was.

He passed it along. When it got back to Augusta she stood and coughed. "Now any against the reasonable request of Lord Potter?" None moved. "God then the next business, Albus Dumbledore, I have a statement from Gringotts as well as your Deputy Headmistress about a banking issue that is causing her some trouble. I also did a review of the past 3 years paperwork and you Magical signature is barely on it. It was all done by Mcgonagall. You only signed it. Shame on you, as of now I call a vote to have all reviews and paperwork checked for who really did it and that if you did not do as you are expected to do, well we will just need a new headmaster."

The vote also passed in full. Albus realize it could have been worse as he had plans for this year...wait..she never said what the issue was with the goblins. Perhaps she did not know...that was one less worry as it would have been a call to sack him immediately.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry loved cuddling with his very lovely wife and even if the Honeymoon had to be delayed of a while she still truly loved him. It took some deep soul searching but she found that the lust was trying to fill the void for love. And this tiny body curled into her lap and just barely to her breast was filled with more love than her lands had fire. Being the Queen of an Elemental realm of fire was putting that statement to test.

Harry hummed in contentment. He loved every minute just being near her but he knew she had her things to do and he had his. The letter on the end table from the board allowing the marriage rooms was helping his decisions. He heard a growl from across the room and saw on of the maids walking up with another challenge notice. "My King, another fool wishes to challenge for the Queens hand. He also challenges you to combat by flesh." Harry laughed at that one.

Only once did one challenge him to such. And even with the magical limiters on him, his heat was too much for the poor challenger. It also helped that as they all laughed about his small body, they shut up when his scars were exposed. All he did was take off his shirt and they flinched. Wonder why..(evil grin).

"OK I'll accept but he does have right to back down or change the challenge right before we start. In case he finally figures out how bad his reputation will be challenging an 11 year old."

He smiled at the maid who quickly blushed and headed back out. "Why do you do that to them? I do enjoy the teasing but they just get spacey for a bit after you do that." His Sarah was smiling at him as he slowly pulled away and stood up. After stretching, he smiled back then leaned over and kissed her.

"It shows them I am happy with them and that I am not a bad King. Besides, even if I am so adorable as they put it, I still only belong to you. So now that we get our rooms in the Castle, what shall we do about unwanted attention?"

She frowned, he put her in such a great mood with that kiss then he ruined it by reminding her of the old manipulating Bastard. " I will use my influence on the elves and let them decide to help or not as for the portraits...We can always burn any that try to spy on us. But for direct actions we need to be careful. He will try to use mind magic..."

"Thats easy. Flare up your eyes when he does. He either backs off or goes blind and the physical repercussions proves he was doing it at all. As Much as I love your height I do know it will cause some issues so lets cut back to about six and a half or so, please. It means I can wrap around you better."

She stuck her tongue out at him and called him a cheater. He used her favorite pastime to get her to agree. She looked at the challenge and frowned. "Lets get ready as this is for tonight".

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry stood in the ring looking at the foolish man who was basically muscle, he really had no intelligence to him. "Ok now to tell you I will accept it if you wish to change the combat style after being reminded that I AM eleven mortal years old."

"No care, fight like man, be man. You not man, you not deserve Queen."

So he really was stupid. Harry donned the limiters knowing they would be useless in an hour or less and the law was if you burnt out the limiter you automatically won. His surprise was when he barely saw the other guys limiters react. He was magically weak. His muscles was all he had. Too bad he had to challenge Harry for his Queen. That was a big taboo.

The man charged and Harry dodged letting the brute hit the wards. They were not going to yield. The fight was basic brains over brawn and since Harry was still technically a child. He was congratulated on his win. After all the poor idiot did last half an hour before Harry's limiters melted and the resulting out lash nearly burnt the man to a crisp. Everyone with a brain saw he was the King for a reason.

When they arrived back in the palace he looked at the new mail. Albus made another deposit to the accounts..still not enough. Augusta had the transcripts and her pensive of the Board Meeting sent to him. Oh look his Letter for the school. He laughed as a sticky note was attached telling of Albus actions and Minerva's warning. There were four tracking spells.

He looked at the list of books and classes smirking as he went. His wife leaned over him to read too. That caused him to lean back into her stomach and let her wrap her arms around him. "Its the same as before but new ideas will need to be brought to the 'light'."

She razzed him then smiled. "Very funny my love. Now lets get those spells practiced and work on your control. I saw how you were trying to keep from letting it overload the Limiter so soon."

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

As he was walking down Diagon Alley, Sirius felt a creepy, slimey feeling on his magic.

"Oh Lord Black, I hope all is well. By the way have you seen young Harry lately, With school starting up I would hope he has collected his materials?"

"Albus Dumbledore" Sirius said flatly. "LORD Potter is not going to be shopping for his needs in Diagon Alley when there are so many other Magical locations to do such at. Now if its a legal matter you _know_ to send it to his solicitor Andromeda Tonks. If it is an ICW matter it must be sent by the ICW to Gringotts. And if it is a school matter then the Board of Governors should have already dealt with it and you can talk to him after he arrives at the school. I for one am simply enjoying the day waiting for a friend to get of work and let me take her out to dinner. Good day Albus."

The old man was stunned at the direct and itemized shut down of his intentions. He was stopped before he could even try to find out anymore about Harry. This was also bad as Sirius' words were being whispered around them, 'Not the only Magical shopping place' or 'Board of Governors dealing with Potter school issues'. He smiled as best he could as he tried to calmly head away.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Is it true that you have yet to see Harry Potter in ten years?"

"Chief Warlock, did you actually seal the Potter Will with out reading it, and then let Lord Black stay in Azkaban?"

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. Did you knowingly Keep the wizarding world's savior in the muggle world to keep him from his inheritance and his real guardian?"

Albus flinched at that one as it was too close to the truth. "Now Mrs. Skeeter. Where did you hear such ridiculous tales. I assume you would not have asked that with out some basis."

He looked at the news paper held in front of him. It was a muggle paper. The headline was the Dursleys on trial for unclaimed taxes, embezzlement and of a minor that they abused. He was shocked as he did not know how that paper made its way in to the Magical community.

(Good goblin bankers and accountants know there is profit in the muggle world. They have a post box for such news papers.)

Needless to say he tried to take it with him but Skeeter pulled out another one. He left the Alley quickly.

Once back at the school he looked over the paper thoroughly, He was not happy as the Dursleys had been found guilty of child abuse on a relative and child endangerment due to their obese son. He also saw the amount of money they were claiming as embezzled from Grunnings. Albus was curious if any one noticed they never claimed it was from Harry's trust. How had Skeeter come to that conclusion.

He needed to talk to Harry right away he had to get the boy to help correct these problems.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Sirius walked into the bank and wrote down a message for Harry about the events and the reporters. He was very happy with the plan to humiliate the fool at his own game. Every move the goat tried was countered in a systematic and proper way...publicly! He waited in line then simply grinned as he gave the teller the open note, "For Lord Potter, And his allies." With that he headed out to his date.

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

A/ N Reviews ok, flames are not. critics are welcome but only if calm and open minded.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for the delay but work and doctor appts. took my focus. To mke it up i will post another chapter later today aswell.

Please enjoy the madness. :)

Chapter 5- Dancing in the Dark.

The day had come, the train had arrived but no word of Harry. Even reports of Susan Bones telling others 'he would not be on an old train when there were more efficient ways to get to the school.' The fact that the sorting had begun and he still was not there was disconcerting. He hoped it would be a grand entrance just to prove his isolation was for the greater good.

"Lord Potter, Harry and Lady Potter, Sarah"

That was not supposed to happen, he was Harry, not Lord and his wife was not to be called. Why did she do that? He watched for the grand entrance but all anyone saw was a simple boy in robes walking up to the stool.

Once the hat touched its head it yelped. "Sorry bout that, I am trying to keep it pulled in Lets call it even, you wanted to put me in Slytherin before so this time lets do that. You are the sorting hat for a reason." The hat fully agreed, plus it meant getting of this extremely hot surface quickly.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry walked to the table but was soon accompanied by a lovely woman in black robes bearing the Potter crest. The part that stunned them all was this looked like a grown woman of regal beauty and class. Her hand on Potter's arm and how close she walked, left no doubt. This was Lady Potter, his wife.

Albus looked stricken as he saw the woman that he was married to. His last chance at getting the boy under his control was cut away. He tried to regain some form of a plan but he had nothing. He did not know enough to try and rewrite her mind as well as Harry's.

As the tables settled and as the other Slytherins looked at him he simply pulled some sheets from his robes and discussed them with the woman.

"So your Potter?, My name is Draco Malfoy, My father..."

"Would be appalled at your lack of etiquette, you interrupted my discussion. You asked a question then made an introduction. You did not address your target with proper respect or title. And you were about to list the achievements not of your own. Now until you can fully contemplate just how much shame your actions have brought you and your Family, please leave us be."

The hall fell silent as even the Gryffindors were shocked one of their own was put down in public. They looked to the teachers table to see Snape glaring a the boy and woman. This was unheard of but as the Purebloods all over the room replayed the scene they all agreed. Draco had committed a major list of social faux pas. And Lord Potter had listed each one as clearly as a potion recipe.

Dumbledore felt now was a good time to make announcements.

When he finished and the meal began on of the girls looked across to the Woman. "Forgive my interruption Lord Potter...My name is Daphne Greengrass, I was curious as to how to address you and your wife."

The woman finished chewing and drank some water, Harry nodded to her as she smiled. "Of course Ms. Greengrass, I am Lady Sarah Potter, and of course this is Lord Harry Potter. As per custom please address us by title until we allow otherwise. You however will be the closest to be allowed such in time. Thank you for your display of proper etiquette. Your family is a neutral in the local government, am I correct?"

"Yes you are, Lady Potter. Do you have interest in the Wizengamot as well? I do not know what you have learned of it but as we are now Housemates I would gladly ask to.. compare notes?"

The slight giggle and Harry's smile made her relax. "We shall see."

Before they finished the meal a house elf popped in and delivered two notes. One from Dumbledore requesting a meeting after the meal and one from the head of house, Snape, reminding him to be in the common room after the meal for a House Meeting. He showed them to Sarah who grinned and pointed to the one from Snape. "It is a House meeting after the sorting therefor it should override the other, perhaps provide some insight as well." She looked around and saw the Prefect. "Excuse me, but we have a note saying there will be a House meeting right after this. Is that normal?"

The boy looked at her with a lustful leer before catching himself. "Yes it is. Every sorting night is a meeting to go over the House rules and what is expected. I might add that what Draco and Po...Lord Potter did was not allowed normally. Snape will be advising you both about it tonight."

She thanked him and returned to her seat. "Snape is going to try and lay down his law and expectations. But it is a normal thing after a welcome feast. We will go to that appointment. And simply let this Snape decide if we should go see the old goat after."

When the meal concluded and they were led to the entrance. "The password is Pureblood."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, the password to a Pureblood dominant house, from Pureblood families always stating the supposed greatness of Purebloods...is Pureblood?"

The Prefect just stared at the very fact that that made perfect sense and yet made them all look like idiots. "Please step inside we will put the new password up in the morning."

Snape was sneering at them as they entered and the first years were lined up in front of the fire place. " I am your Head of House Professor Severus Snape. In this House we will give the appearance of a unified front. What ever that was earlier tonight will not happen again out side these walls. All internal issues stay in here, not out there. Am I clear Mr. Potter?"

He looked at the man like one would address a bug. "No I do not believe you are clear. You want to punish the house by having them seen standing behind someone who clearly does not fully belong here. This is the house of the Cunning yet Mr. Malfoy showed not cunning at all in his actions. I for one did the right thing and made it very clear any shame was on him and his family, Not House Slytherin. But now you yourself seem to have fallen to the same bad manners. Perhaps you are the one who needs clarity."

"I have never taken Points from my own House but so help me I do give detentions and you will be the first to have detention the night you were sorted..."

"No I think not. Cunning Mr. Snape, Cunning. You give Lord Potter who is known as the destroyer of Voldemort, detention on the sorting night as a once known Deatheater yourself, do you really not see how badly that would hurt this House. The only thing I see here is children doing as they are taught, thinking only how they are told to. I don't see Dark anything. I see a stagnant waste of potential and honor. I see a future being chained down. So as of right now lets think with the cunning and skill of a true Slytherin."

Snape was starting to lose his patience, "You think your so great because..."

"NO. I did not defeat the Dark Lord. I was 15 months old. My family sacrificed themselves to active a rune matrix that defeated the Dark Lord. I am a boy everyone see as a hero but when all of them celebrated the fall of Voldemort, None of them saw the Boy-Who-Lost-Everything!" The fire place flared with his words. "I am not special because of that. I loath the title they gave me." The fire placed roared out again and the room heated up. "I am not going to let the old goat or any of you fools try and stand against the coming tide. This world is decaying and I will start the process to make magic live again."

When he finished he took deep breaths as the fire returned to normal. "We have been given the Marriage Chambers down the Hall, I will only come here if it is for a meeting or something worth our time. I am going to talk with each of you but mark my words. If you wish to keep this house isolated and unapproachable then you have disgraced the very ideals of this House. Now unless you have anything else to say I have here a note from the old fart, so I will need an escort to his office. As the head of House I do believe that is one of your duties."

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Snape was still sneering and no one dared to make a sound as he passed the prefects on patrol. When they got to the gargoyle he growled out the password. Harry looked at his wife in confusion but followed up the stairs.

"Ah Harry my boy come in. You can go Severus and please escort the young lady to her suite..."

Harry looked appalled, "He wants me here alone.. Does he do this often? Don't tell me he is about to offer me candy? (looks at the candy bowl) Does he do this to all the little boys who come up here?"

Harry suddenly looked at Snape. "Does he do this to you?" Wiping out a stuffed human figure doll.. Using a straight face and professional tone.."Show me where this man has touched you."

Snape was now twitching from his eyes and his lips. He could not fathom how the boy knew about that doll or even why he has one. He was in between being amazed, disgusted, or angry at the very suggestion.

Harry turned back to the bearded wonder. In a cold flat tone,"Mr. Dumbledore, I will not allow you to ever be in my presence without a witness to all that will be said or done. I also have never allowed you to speak so familiarly with myself or my wife. You have something related to school business or are you wasting my time as well as my Head of House?"

"Ha... Mr. Potter surely you could not wish to be placed in the Slytherin House. I can offer a resorting if you wish." Albus was hoping he could do something to get a little influence. The Weasley boy did not get to talk to him on the train and now even the Hat placed him in that House.

"No. I do believe the House meeting that Mr. Snape does every year was quite beneficial to everyone. I do wonder why you asked for us to meet you when you should have known of that meeting going on at the same time. Lets be clear. I am not gong to bend to you. Don't interfere with my studies and don't push me into your schemes." Sarah grinned as she backed closer to Snape. The room was getting hotter but it stalled out beside the girl. Albus was sweating.

"It is time to free the stagnation of Magic. Its time to Dance across the starlight and sing among the ancient groves. Let the flow of time commence and the magic join our reverie." The words resonated with the stones as a new feeling seemed to wash the room. Albus flinched at the amount of magic the boy was subconciously using.

As Harry left with Sarah and Snape right behind him Albus looked around the room to see a lot of gadgets melted into junk. Even Fawkes was in silent thought. Tonight was the first time the old wizard felt true fear and the feeling of standing before an unstoppable entity. He had to find out what made Harry so strong. Then he would use his time chamber to go back and collect that power before Harry could.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Standing before the portrait outside the chambers for Harry and Sarah, Snape looked at him in awe. "Perhaps..I need to think on things. I see not a miniature James Potter but a true Lord Potter. I need to revise my rules to ensure a better representation of Slytherin."

When he left they looked a the portrait of a young debutante. "I know you report to the headmaster. I also Know you cannot stop him from doing whatever he plans. But be warned you will not be staying. Now open."

"Well I never..You need to set a password..."

"For what reason? You will move aside if he commands it so the only one who would dare to enter a Lords quarters are those who seek a sudden end. I know the laws and I know you will not side with me. Open!"

The portrait huffed and turned her back on them. "House elf to me." Two house elves appeared. "Retrieve Deputy Headmistress Mcgonagall, and open this portrait." One disappeared as the other waved its hand at the painting. It opened and Harry stepped in looking around. He stayed by the entrance and held his hand out to stop Sarah. There were two portraits inside the rooms.

When Mcgonagall arrived she was witness to a very ticked off Lord Potter. "What has that fool done this time."

"Scan the rooms and the portraits then remove everything from inside. We will set our own furniture with in after warding it from his interference. As for the elves they are to not touch this room as long as we stay in Hogwarts."

She sighed as she stood at the door and started her scan. In five minutes of scanning every room and the bathroom she came out with a list. And instructed the House elves to place the furniture and all portraits inside the unused classroom near her chambers. Once done she asked if he wanted anything else to use as a door guard.

He looked in the room and as the elves came back asked it they were got everything out. "y..Yes sir, we did gets it all out as you wanted." He smiled and thanked them. Then his eyes started to glow brighter.

Green flames licked his eyebrows as he aimed his hand into the room. In seconds all but Harry and Sarah had to move to the other side of the hallway. The room glowed in the heat as flames licked every corner. When he let the flames end he smiled at the spot where a hidden portrait was.

"I'm sorry but it seems you lost a painting. I do hope it was not an occupied one but you will have to inform the Board of this invasion of the privacy of a Lord. Thank you for doing your job and please see to it you make copies. I will need them for both the the DMLE and the Board of Governors and also one for my solicitors files."

She did so and kept the original but told him to put up something so that any prefect or teacher needing to find them, could. They looked at the wall and grinned. Soon a large Potter crest surrounded in flames was there. She chuckled at the implications. "Good night Lord and Lady Potter."

"Harry, You may call me Harry when not in public. You have always been on my side. It just took a greater power to get you enough room to aid me. Lordship is a wonderful power is it not?"

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph


	6. Chapter 6

A/N As i said here is a new chapter. Sorry it got delayed Im still deciding if i need to edit some later chapters but I hope everyone is entertained so far. And as to Snape... my wife said I had to redeem him a bit. Never argue with your wife when it come to something you both enjoy ( HP fanfics).

Enjoy the madness... oh and looking for suggestions on an other completed HP fics with him not at Hogwarts. ( no slash please)

Chapter 6- Rocking the Boat

The morning was nice as the room still held the heat from last night. Harry and Sarah washed up and headed to the Common room. The older students froze as they entered as the password was changed last night. It seems that word spread around the portraits and statues of Harry roasting the painting in his quarters. Now none of the safe guards stood in his way.

"Good morning, How is everyone?" He acted like nothing was wrong and even Sarah was barely keeping her laughter in at the shocked looks on their faces. "I do believe we are to head to breakfast together?"

That was the scene as Snape entered to room. "Before we head out lets restart the rules. Any internal conflicts will be settled in here but if it is done out there it will be dealt with in a logical and direct method. Continued issues will result in Detentions. All Slytherins are to aid each other but anyone who stands out and starts antagonizing the other houses will be isolated from the rest. Cunning not arrogant. Ambition not Stagnation. Lord Potter is right. Once a week we will be having a House meeting. For now lets get to breakfast and then get our day going." He turn out of the entrance letting his robes billow out.

Sarah watched with a raised eye and smirked, "Well that is a dramatic effect. Now if h would just use some shampoo and maybe a couple anti potion charms in his hair."

They all headed out with The Potters in the back. Daphne and her friend Tracey Davis stayed back to talk with Harry. They were actually interested in his meaning of 'stagnant magic'. When they arrived at the Great hall they took their seats. Some of the older years decided to be a barrier between Draco and Lord Potter.

"As I said before, Magic is alive, its sentient. If you think about it...Take the wizards oath, Life and Magic, How does the magic know what is true or false or even what breaks the Oath if its not sentient. Its not only intent as some think. I believe there is a muggle saying about good intentions and a road."

"Even the road to hell is paved with good intentions." The girl in the other table had bushy brown hair and the look of a serious bookworm. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but that was the saying you were looking for."

"Apology accepted. Your a brave Gryffindor to be talking to us. Thank you for the wording. As I said that right there makes it so much clearer to Magic being sentient. Now as for the Stagnation. Umm. Ms...?"

"Oh, Granger, Hermione Granger." She blushed at actually being included in the discussion.

"The muggle world that I do believe Ms. Granger is part of, has not been holding back like we have. Their advancements are on par with what we can do with magic and sometimes better. Ms. Granger, if you wished to talk to a friend or family member across town, How would you do that?"

She thought for a minute..." A telephone. Pick it up, dial the access number then talk to the person who picks up the other side at that number. Then talk as we are talking right now. When your done and said your goodbyes you put the receiver back in place and its ready to be used again to anyone else with a telephone. It can even reach across the entire Britain if needed..."

"Exactly, sorry but you were about to overload the details. See ladies the Muggles have instant communication over long distance. There is very few wizard items that do the same. And Ms. Granger is not like the Rich families, she is common to mid class in Pureblood rankings. NO offense."

"Non taken, I'm just glad non of you had called me that word I heard on the train. The blond boy thought it suited me. He even laughed when I did not know what it meant." Her eyes started to tear. But she held them in.

"I see, so even more a show of his placement being questionable. Thank you for letting us know. Now ladies lets eat as it will be a long day and we shall be having lots of laughs soon."

A minute later Albus Dumbledore approached Harry. "Mr Potter, I need to speak to you about the destroyed Painting in your Quarters last night..."

"Hello Dark Lord in hiding, yes I do believe after having my room swept for spying charms and having everything removed by house elf would mean nothing else should have been left but if a Painting was destroyed by cleansing my quarters in flames, then that means it was not visible and not noticed by House elf. Do all the dorms have invisible paintings that any of your spies can slip into. I did notice that it was aimed toward our bedroom as well. So Dark Lord in Hiding, How do you wish to explain that?"

"Wha.. The issue is that you destroyed Hogwarts property and must reimburse the school..And why do you insist on calling me that name?"

"Lets see, Last night you wished to see me, a boy, alone, in your office, and you had candy out, and the head of house was treated too Familiar like, plus the Portraits that any other figure can enter was inside our private chambers, and finally the Invisible painting aimed at the bedroom. Plus all those listening and visual spying charms. Really Dark Lord in Hiding, three of them in my bathroom."

"Now see here those could have been left by the last.."

"Hiding the true facts with possible reasons for denial? So like a Dark Lord not to admit his actions. I mean what would a 'Leader of the Light' do in such a situation? Please leave us alone Dark Lord in Hiding, House Slytherin has had enough of Dark Lords getting people killed for their own amusement. Go play with your Gryffindors and see if they want to allow your spying on them."

Harry turned to eat as Albus was pulling out his wand. No one saw who did it but a wall of blue flames flew up between the two causing Albus to fall back. Anyone on his side of the wall saw the Wand. Even Mcgonagall.

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

The first class was Charms and after watching the Teacher fall twice Harry took pity and conjured a platform with railing around the room so he could visit each student and lecture from the front of the class. He told Flitwick that since he was using the books that were used for such purpose the Platform would last a week, but if he placed ward stones and charging runes around the platform it would stay as long as it was charged. He did the issued charm with ease. And as everyone watched he did it with his hand.

"Lord Potter, How are you doing wandless magic?" the tiny man looked in awe at the way it seemed so simple to Harry.

"The same way you do it with a wand. If you have to rely on wands and cores then your not really working your own magic. You need to feel it flow and focus not into the wand but the fingers. Think about the wand movements...now straighten out your own finger and do the same."

"Flitwick matched the students working with wands it took a few tries but soon he did get the idea. He felt the magic in his hand and finger tip. He thanked Harry for the lesson and wanted to talk more about it when Harry had time.

The next class was Herbology. He decided to hold back and let the teacher do her class like normal. Sarah and himself stayed near the door to keep from heating up the greenhouse. After class Professor Sprout asked them to stay behind.

"I noticed dearies that you did pay attention but kept to the door. Are you allergic to some thing in here?"

"No Ma'am, It actually us being considerate of the plants. Were are not good around plants that are heat sensitive." He slowly reached toward a plant that bent away quickly form him. "If it helps we can handle fire based magical plants with ease, like the dragon lilies. But we ask to not participate in other plants. And the door is too keep from over heating the plants."

She looked at the poor bent plant and nodded, I see your point. Thank you for actually caring about them. I will allow your grades based on answered questions and Participation with those fire based ones. I may even ask for your help during a study period for such occasions."

"We would be honored. Sometimes it is the plants that are far wiser that the beings around them."

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

His study time was used to work on strange numbers and letters that made no sense to the others. Hermione came over and gasped. "I..is ..that Algebra? Oh I did it again, I'm sorry..."

Sarah touched her shoulder, "As long as you realize your mistake and mean your apologies we will accept them. Yes my husband has us learning the Muggle studies as well as Magical and later I will instruct him on the Royal studies. Having an education in all worlds means better job opportunities or even just better understanding. Oh I know. Harry dear, could we set the next study time all three of us are together to teach her etiquette. If she understood it better then she would not be apologizing so much."

"I'll agree if she also aids in helping me teach these Purebloods real Muggle studies. I heard from some of the older ones about the shameful excuse they are using currently. Do you agree Ms. Granger?"

"Oh..OK ..yes I want to learn to be proper when speaking with others, and I will help to better educate those who wish to learn about real muggle ways." She was beaming with happiness. They would help her to not be hated and she would help them teach the Purebloods.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

the next days went the same way with bits of change here and there, He showed new ways of doing magic while explaining how the current teaching style was holding the children back. He repeatedly stated this was due to the Wizengamot, Chief Warlock, and Pureblood elders not wanting change of anything, even for their own children to be better than themselves. He used multiple historical facts and other nations achievements to prove this point.

Every time a Gryffindor or other house would defend the Headmaster, Harry or Sarah would point out all the laws he himself proposed and where to look them up in the ministry archives. They also stated all the laws that kept muggleborns from good, deserved, positions in the Ministry The Slytherins actually admitted that was true and it shamed them that any of them could get a director position if they had good connections and money, not good grades.

The biggest surprise was Snape. He lost his vengeful attitude and actually taught his classes. The Slytherins held off on sabotage and after a week so did the Gryffindors. This new mentality made Albus suspicious.

"Ah, Severus my boy, would you please come speak with me after lunch? It seems some new teaching methods are being implemented and I wanted your opinion on them."

"Headmaster, I won't be there alone as it is to the benefit of all the staff to give their opinions of these new methods. I am simply.. being a better adult. Now I need to see to the study period as there are five Gryffindor and two Hufflepuff that need some extra teaching."

'He was turned down? The Great Albus Dumbledore was told no? What happened to the respect, what happened to this year that caused so much...Harry, it had to be Harry.'

Dumbledore was getting frustrated. He tried to get into the Potter's quarters again but the new 'lock' was not keyed to the castle so he had no influence. The House elves refused to go in there as they were told by a Lord and by the King of Flames not to. That made it worse to the old man. This King of Flames again and it dared to order the House elves. They did explain that even if they had to obey the Headmaster when working at Hogwarts, they still had to obey the Old Gods and Royalties first.

The King of Flames was older than Albus and he has proven his right as King. Now the only way to get in is to be invited in. and so far no one has even seen inside.

That evening all the teachers came to the meeting that Albus was told about at last minute. "I'm glad everyone could be here as I am trying to..."

"Be quiet and sit down Albus. We teachers are having a meeting regarding the actual education, or lack thereof, in this school. We all have seen and heard the facts that Britain is not the best place for a magical education. Even Hogwarts is at the bottom of that list as well." Mcgonagall was not in the mood for grandstanding.

"As of right now we are all to review what we actually teach versus what we actually know. That will show how far behind we really are."

Albus was silently fuming again. His school was not suppose to be seen as weak but it was and now the teachers were aware of it. He had to restrict the knowledge and keep them coming to him for advise.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

After dinner, Harry and Sarah returned to the rooms with a grin as they had watched the fool thinking so hard about the recent changes that he forgot to eat. When they got to the crest an Imp appeared, "Majesty, the castle is finished. We tied a new circle to it but waited for your permission to tie one here. The old circle was of course destroyed and a new garden made in its place. Lava Lilies, Ember Roses, even a couple Dragon stalks to protect them."

Harry smiled at the Imp. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you for all the hard work. Come in and set the circle so we may go see this new home for us. Oh and did you do that favor I asked?" The imp grinned.

"Oh yes. These elves were very helpful. It seems the chamber is not a good thing to Hogwarts as it drains the Castles wards and magic. It has weakened so many safety wards...till now anyways. The elves made sure to get the bird on our side as well. I think you may need to look at it as all it could do to help was turn a blind eye, and mute tongue."

The imp got to work on the floor as the Potters made some tea for all three of them. When it was done, the imp was shocked at the tea for him. He simply went with it and they discussed the new castle. It seemed that there were magical creatures nearby from the Better days of the Potter House. The Imps went ahead and made some structures to provide shelter during the less favorable seasons for these creatures. Hippogryphs, Griffons, and even a couple unicorns in the woods. The others were protecting them. We simply found a nice spot to leave some fruit. My daughter thinks they make the area look better."

The Queen giggled at the thought. "Well seeing as it will be a home to the Imps and other Creatures we are allied with, I think your daughters words mean a lot to us. Lets go look at the new place, shall we?"

Harry stood and helped her up then hugged her closely. " I love it when you let your Royalness out. I hate being the only one to be commanding." She hugged him back feeling the joy and warmth flowing from him. It was very intoxicating sometimes.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

The castle was rebuilt but the grounds were also done like a small village. The Fire creatures had a safe place and a way to get back to the Elemental realm. Those that stayed helped the building and the village. Farmers, herders, craftsmen, even some bakers and an apothecary. The Imps were the main force but others did their part. It was odd as Harry saw a couple dryad at the edge of the forest. He went over to them but they went deeper.

Stopping at the edge he smiled. " I am happy to host any who keep the Magic alive. If you need help or need to report anything please do so. This is my home as well as it is yours. And theirs."

He pointed to the moving figures in the woods and to the village. One dryad leaned out into sight. "You...not... hurt...us?"

"No, If we need wood we will ask. If we need herbs we will ask. If you want to leave fallen trees near the edge close to those craftsmen, then they will not need to bother you. And if you need help.. Anyone of these souls will take arms to defend this land. I do ask that if we anger you, please tell us how we have done so. I do not allow discord in my lands that I am to protect." The dryad nodded and slid away.

The tour continued as they saw the inside of the four story castle. The lower floor for gatherings, Ballroom, library that actually took two floors on that side of the castle.

The second is for guests and some studies. The third was the Master suites and the family rooms. But the best was the fourth. One side of the roof was opened like a porch with an awning. The rooms were not separated but had different bedding and feeding shelves. Inside were a few Griffins and a very old Hippogriff. The old 'Griff' was being pampered by some Imp-lings brushing its wings.

Sarah saw the way the poor dear was in heaven with the attention. "I love it. Safety and a place that they can live until their end in peace and love. But now we have important matters to attend. Lets use the other circle and deal with the Palace and Empire."

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Sarah looked at him with mischief in her eyes. "You know now that we have the castle we don't have to stay at Hogwarts."

"I know but I also know that appearances are going to be important. However I do believe we can leave a ward to warn us if someone comes to the rooms, so we can sleep here instead..." He was cut off by her lips capturing his. She truly loved his ways. He was to ease her worries and her dislike of that cold drafty castle. When they parted he held her tight and breathed in her warmth. " I love you too my Queen."

The servants all laughed at the way the stern Queen had become softer and happier. But if needed she would kill all who opposed her or Harry. They also knew they would do the same for the man who made their Queen smile and laugh.

The Realm of Fire was not to hard to deal with when the Royalty of Flames were the greatest threat in the empire. Some still tried to claim a greater place than they deserved. Harry loved thinking of them as Albus and destroying them completely.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

The wards around the school had slowly been recovering. The house elves actually looked younger. Even the halls started to look brighter and...healthy. This was not something The dear Headmaster liked. It was as if the school was different, like it was alive and recovering from something. He did not like this at all as it was something else he had no control over.

The letters on his desk bothered him as well. Another supporter had gone to the Potter block. He even saw a couple go to the Neutral block after a press statement from both Black and the Potter Proxy. The fools actually told the members and the public that they wanted to have each House vote what they really felt like and not what their block leader wanted.

It also did not help that more seats being held by the old houses were 'reclaimed' by these new, and somehow legal, members. The worst part to all sides was that they could not be bought or threatened. Mcnair tried to intimidate one of the new members and by the end of the day he was in jail and exposed as a Deatheater. When Fudge tried to intervene he was told that such an action may be bad for his image. 'The Minister allowing intimidation and letting a Deatheater out of jail after he already confessed to crimes under Veratiserum? How would the public feel about that?'

Bones had slipped the new law that anyone arrested could be checked for Dark Magic. That would expose the Mark and that activated the Law from Black that all 'marked' prisoners were to be given Veratiserum immediately.

Several Departments are now looking for replacements to the ones who were outed as Deatheaters or allies to Deatheaters by choice. Any under coercion took the Veritaserum to prove their innocence. They also had to spend a month in St. Mungos to ensure no Imperious or compulsions were in effect.

Albus nearly destroyed his office when he heard a few laws he actually needed where to be re-voted as a few members were under Imperious during those votes. More than a few Marriages were also revoked as they were signed under Imperious. He knew Arthur was not going to know about the contract he put in place with Ginny and Harry. But it was for not as it would only count if the boy accepted it. He was already married and no one knows how or why.

The last straw today was he had several things to fill out and sign form the Board of Governors He would not have time to do anything about Harry till all this was done. How did Minerva get all this done and do her classes and be Head of House?

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Madam Prince was happy for the donations to her Library. The Muggle technologies books, the Muggle science books, and even the odd fliers about Pedo-files. She was going to look those over tonight. Sarah had donated a copy of some of the Etiquette books that Albus took away and never returned, and even had a charm on them to return to the Library every 3 days out, no matter where they are. 'They were donations so they belonged where the donator intended.'

The students of the Purebloods shared the Muggle books while the others reviewed the Etiquette ones. A couple of Gryffindors asked about the fliers They heard something Lord Potter had said about someones actions and wanted to see for themselves. She told them she needed to review them first but to leave their names and come by tomorrow.

That had been a wise decision as she sent a note to all the heads of house to come get one of these fliers and go over them with there houses. Pomfrey was not happy with the sudden in flock of students requesting an appointment for a private medical scan.

The Board of Governors also were not amused when an extra flier was left at their next meeting, but that would be later in time.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

The fourth week brought Harry to the realization that it was time to do some thing as he had enough time to set all the pieces in place. Now it was time to get the manipulator to act.

He hinted to Gringotts that Albus was taking too long to pay his debt and if it kept up, the Interest would out weight the original debt. He needed to make a bigger payment soon.

That lunch was another lovely affair as Albus kept away from them. But Snape did let them know that Albus wanted to see them in his office after Lunch and that was when he had a class. Professor Flitwick however volunteered to take them. He said it was not enough but a start to pay them back for the insight into wandless casting.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph


	7. Chapter 7

A/N ok so give me some feed back. I got this finished and I am thinking of attempting a Naruto next. but first I need to know...In review please..if you want the nrest of this story posted all at once later this week or do weekly updates for the last few chapters? Hit the pm or review and let me know if this is worth the effort to add suspense.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Chapter 7- the next dance is mine

When they reached the office Flitwick said some candy name. "So his passwords to his office that is always locked down is some form of sweets. Old man with candy in a closed room with little children and no one has questioned this. I am so glad I donated those fliers on how to spot a pedophile." Sarah was giggling as they approached the door.

Once inside Albus frowned at Sarah, "Thank You Filious that will be all, Could you see the young Lady to her ..."

"No Albus I can't possibly leave Lord Potter alone here with out A head of house, I mean it was just the other morning you were seen in debate with the young Lord and you had your Wand drawn. Seems that is not very kind of you Albus."

"Hello Dark Lord in Hiding, What may I ask is the reason for this meeting?" Harry was cold and flat again. He decided to deal with this in a Lordly way...But the new title would stay.

"Really Harry must you persist with this childish behavior, I thought you were more mature than this." The look of 'you should be ashamed of yourself' did not work as a full sized mirror was between them and facing Albus. He scowled at the sudden appearance of the thing and then blinked as it was gone.

"I do see there is a learning issue here in Hogwarts, I mean on my first day I used a basic Logical explanation to teach a Professor how to do wandless magic. And I even showed Professor Sprout a new way to care for the plants in greenhouse 2. But no matter how much I try, you seem to completely forget your manners and your priorities. Dark Lords in Hiding never see anyone else worthy of the titles they hold. You tried to shame me when you actually did do wrong in the eyes of society. And you still have yet to address me by my legally given and earned title."

Harry sighed and shook his head. His eyes softened and his voice lowered. "Why must you act this way, all you are doing is hurting yourself. Do you really feel the need to harm your reputation for a little more attention?"

The great Albus Dumbledore just felt his heart sink as he heard the tone and words from the boy. 'Bloody hell he just guilt tripped me at my own game.' he quickly puffed up. "Now see here. You need to explain your actions the first night and why you felt the need to use fire spells like you did inside the castle." There that should make him back down.

"For course Dark Lord in Hiding I used the cleansing flames spell to remove all residual magic from the many spying charms and other charms in the room. As I said the next morning, that painting was missed by the Deputy Headmistress and the Hogwarts House elves. Meaning you had to put it there and hide it from them. So I explained my actions, now will you explain yours."

"My boy , I said before those could have been there from before." He saw the flat cold look in those glowing green eyes. Then he turned to see the same Burning green look from the woman. Flitwick just grinned, he knew the facts were on the table but the old fool refused to admit anything.

"Is that your final statement?" Harry's cold tone was back but for some one who could set fire to a suite of rooms, that voice had an arctic edge to it.

"I will not be intimidated by a mere boy in my School, are you going to Pay for the damage or not young man?" Albus felt smug but held it in he was not intimidated but he knew he had little ground left. ( well he thought he did.)

"Then we have nothing to discuss. Good day Dark Lord In Hiding"

The three left with a fuming Headmaster trying to see if he had anything else to use. He had to get Harry alone. He had to find out what the boys secret was. How did he do the things he did so easily?

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

On their way to class Harry turned to Flitwick, "Professor would you please write up a statement as to what just happened and add a pensive, to be given to my Solicitor Andromeda Tonks. She will already have the list of spells from the room last night and best of all, if he presses the picture issue I will have her raise the exact same facts I did. No one could put a Picture up and hide it from the Elves and the Deputy unless they were the Headmaster. And the elves already said if it was done in the past then it would be known about when past headmaster left."

"I would be happy to Lord Potter, But please let me know if you need me to escort you again."

"We shall, I feel that all the Heads of House need to ensure no one is left alone with him anymore. Also have Mcgonagall sweep your common room and dorms to be sure there are no other spying charms."

By the end of dinner no one had seen Dumbledore. Harry knew this was going to be fun so he did as he planned. After the meal he headed to his Quarters. When he stopped at the crest he smiled. There were four spots of discoloration on the crest. He called for an elf and had them get Mcgonagall and Snape.

When both arrived he pointed to the crest. "At this point I am not pleased with the safety of Hogwarts. This crest is designed to register all foreign magic that is not mine nor Sarah's. As you can see four spells had been used on this crest. I wish to call in the Aurors and Amelia Bones to investigate. I will await them in the Slytherin common room."

Mcgonagall was pissed at this point, she knew who tried to enter these quarters. She looked at Snape who nodded, "I am not doing this, I would risk Azkaban before going after him or his wife...I.. I want to be free from Albus control."

She nodded back and headed to her quarters. Activating the emergency floo function she called for Amelia. After a quick statement of the issue and that it was involving Lord Potter she backed away and watched as four Aurors and Amelia arrived.

"Take us there." By the time they arrived there was six discolored spots. And all of them matched Dumbledore. Before they could go find them Harry arrived with Snape.

"Director Bones, I wish to ask if it is safe for a possessed teacher to be around students. And if it is safe for a very powerful artifact to be kept in a school of students, protected by traps that a barely trained second year could pass?"

"No Lord Potter, Neither of those will be allowed. Why do you ask?"

"The one call Quirrell is being possessed so please be ready to capture a wraith when you confront him and since the DMLE was not alerted to the Issue of the third floor being 'off limits unless you wish a horrific death', yes that was his speech at the welcoming feast..."

"I see, Minerva I take it he told you we had approved of this?" The grim look on the old face made the answer loud and clear. 'Shit, what else?" Minerva handed he the list of spells all over the quarters and where they were located.

"I do believe Professor Flitwick has more on that for you as well. He was to send it to my solicitor to get to you but I believe he was waiting till the morning to send it."

"Lord Potter, why is it you make my job easier and yet cause more paperwork in doing so?"

"Not sure but you could always adapt to the Royalty of Flames way of running things. Fight for your beliefs and make the loser do the paperwork if he or she lives." Sarah laughed. "If they can even write after you get through with them."

Harry Pouted, "That does not happen all the time...just most."

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Half an hour later the Aurors had talked with Flitwick and had recorded the testimony about the breakfast incident from the Ravenclaws who witnessed it. Oddly enough no one had seen Dumbledore since lunch.

The chambers for Quirrell were staked out with disillusioned Aurors. When the man returned from where he was they stunned him for three sides. One Auror brought a soul jar and placed it near the body. After removing the turban everyone flinched. When they did the ritual the wraith tried to flee but eventually was pulled into the jar.

Amelia sighed and groaned, "That boys and girls was the Dark Lord Voldemort. I will never forget that face. So now the question is why a certain Headmaster was not able to spot the signs. And where the hell is he right now."

The group headed to the Headmasters office but Harry stopped them. "That bloody fool. This way."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

When Harry led them to a blank wall they looked at him like he was crazy. His hand touched the wall and it fell away like the entrance to the Alley. In side was the Headmaster him self sitting in the floor with his hand on his heart ans tears in his eyes. He was as out of it as could be and barely registered the approach of the others.

After careful scans he was levitated to the Hospital wing were Poppy, as she insisted on being called, was waiting. Her scans came back as sever emotional trauma. Harry was blank in his emotions but Amelia did see Sarah's eye widen at the diagnosis. They asked if they were still needed and were released with an escort to the Slytherin common room.

All the older students still up said nothing as Harry and Sarah cuddled together with emotionless faces. The wiser upper years made sure to deflect any gawkers and even stunned Malfoy as he took in a breath. The Auror looked at it in question but someone whispered in his ear about stopping fools from committing suicide by Lord.

The Auror nodded and stayed where he was as the others removed Malfoy.

When Bones returned she looked less than pleased. She had nothing she could do to Albus till cleared from the Hospital wing. He was in a state of shock and confusion that he kept asking what had gone wrong? And what was this feeling of...empty longing?

Harry gave her a note that stated the room was 'reprogrammed' to let Albus 'feel what it was like to truly lose something so very important.

The Potters told Bones they had enough of this school. They would finish the week then leave for their home. He had already enough education to pass any exam. He even was almost finished with his Muggle education enough to pass their exams as well.

That night every House was sleeping in blessed ignorance of what danger was removed from their very school. That night was also Harry's last plan to deal with Hogwarts. He hoped the fool had learned his lesson.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Due to time restraints and trying to get my other works done I am placing all the last chapters in this one. Please enjoy the Madness.

P/S Reviews and feedback due motivate any author and produce better works. just saying lol

Chapter 8 – round and round we go

Harry waited two months for the ICW Testing. He looked at the examiners as they told him he had to wait till his parents were finished. He Sighed, "My Parents are dead, My name is Lord Harry James Potter and I am on the list to be examined but if you are so bigoted and biased to not ask why I am here and assume I was here with someone else...I will request other examiners be brought forth. I will not allow you to foolishly corrupt any exams with such attitudes."

The nearby ICW members stared at the boy who just scolded their employees. After a word with the examiners he was tested in a very rigorous way, he still passed and he did so with out words or wand. The examiners were fined for disrespecting a Lord and even the goblins gave them colder shoulder than usual.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

8 months later...

The boy sat calmly in the lotus position in the middle of the burning plains. His eyes closed and his breathing steady. The humanoid being of pure flames sat facing him as they both meditated. Soon both began to levitate and spin around each other till a light grew from the actions. As time passed the light became blinding and as it faded only Harry remained. His form now looking all the worth of a healthy , built, and handsome 25yo. He smiled as he entered the Palace to see the Queen running into his arms. She still outclassed him in height but now he was just under her chin and he looked far healthier. He had been accepted by the magical essence of fire. He was truly now the King of Flames. It was time for that honeymoon.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Sirius Black looked at the letter with amusement. The uppity little toad thought she was going to do the boy in with this farce. He grinned again when he also saw the letter from Amelia about getting Tonks involved and doing votes of no confidence. The best part was Harry telling Sirius to play it Marauder style.

Just before October 31, Harry walked into the Ministry with Andromeda Tonks and his wife Sarah. They went straight to the appointed court room and sat at the defendants table. Harry grinned at the prisoner chair that happened to be left in the way of the witness stand.

Soon the room filled with the Wizengamot and a few other members of the 'Old Robes' as he saw them. When Amelia arrived at the last second she glared at the short 'thing' in a pink cardigan. "Dolores you are playing a dangerous game and I for one am not going to let you drag the ministry down with you."

"Order, order. I Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic shall preside over this case as the Chief Warlock has yet to be replaced..."

"Objection!" Andromeda was on her feet. "If the Chief Warlock is not available then The Director of he DMLE must preside, only if neither of them are present may the minister take charge. It is the law when dealing with any legal case. I also wish to ask why we are here?"

Fudge balked at the woman who interrupted her and soon felt the stares from the room as she stated facts that he simply could not bother to follow. He flinched as she asked the last question. "We are here for the trial of Underage magic use by one Harry Potter..."

"False!" The young man beside Tonks stood to his feet. "We demand proof of this claim before any further mistakes are made in this body of law." Both Tonks and the man sat down.

The toad like woman in pink grinned. "I Have it on good authority that Mr. Potter left Hogwarts and has not returned. There for he is doing magic outside of proscribed areas while underage..."

Lord Black raised his lit wand. After being identified, "Madam Umbridge. Do you know where he is doing magic?"

"Well no, he did not even show up for his trial.."

Black narrowed his eyes. "So he is not setting off any Ministry wards or wand tracers?"

"Again no, But..."

"Do you deny that any child of a magical family can use magic without setting off such wards while in their homes?"

"Well. No. What does that..."

"And do you also Claim that Lord Potter who was emancipated on his eleventh birthday per the Potter Will, Is guilty of some massive offense that needs the full Wizengamot?"

"The boy must be held accountable as he is not in school and.."

The man at the Defendants table stood. "Madam Umbridge. Do you have any real proof of the charges you are stating against a Lord of Magical Britain?"

"Hemm, Hemm. Now see here... err... Who are you?"

The grin made even Black flinch. "Lord Harry James Potter, And you Madam are a fool. I have completed my ICW NEWTs for fun, With all O++. I have not been any where in Britain for you to even register my use of magic. And I don't even use a wand to set off your wards. So tell me and this Governing body why you are wasting our time with lies and arrogance?"

"Harry Potter..." She froze up as the room brightened from the wings of flames behind the man flared out.

"For the last time, BY MAGIC'S ACCEPTANCE, I AM LORD POTTER! By the laws of the eldest houses I demand this woman be charged with False Accusations on an Most Ancient and Most Noble House, False Trial by Wizengamot, Disrespect to a Higher Ranking Person, And also Illegal possession of a restricted Dark item...The evidence is in her handbag right here in this court."

An Auror snatched the purse and pulled out three blood quills. "These are to be used by Goblins or the Ministry employees in their offices only, and no one needs more than one.."

Andromeda copied and passed out the ICW NEWT scores and examiner notes, as well as a copy of the Potter Will. All the proof they needed to see this was a farce and the charges stuck as the rest of the trial was the toads undoing. Lord Black had stated that due to the False Accusations charge, Veritaserum Had to be administered to find the truth. Andromeda asked one good question that made everyone deside on the worst punishment possible. 'Why do you keep passing laws against sentient Magical creatures and Half-Bloods?'

"Because they have more magic than us Witches and Wizards and we deserve to be in charge of magic, not them." She had her magic bound, her wand snapped and 5 years in Azkaban. If she survived she would be thrown through the veil. Any thing without magic to survive that place for 5 years should not be allowed to remain in society, muggle or magical.

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Reverse a few monthes...

After the capture of Voldemort, Dumbledore held his position as Headmaster and barely had the title of Chief Warlock. After spending the better part of the Month in the Hospital ward, even compromising with Poppy to let him do his paperwork, He was released. His first priority was to examine his time chamber.

To his dismay all the runes were burnt out and the carefully crafted ward stones looked like lumps of charcoal. He did suspect Potter but his biggest worry was what he felt when he tried to activate the room. That deep empty abyss in his chest, that longing for something that was never to be there. The feeling that even death would never fill that painful void. It was a feeling that even in memory would haunt him forever.

He heard about Harry leaving and asked if the boy was planing on returning for his second year. He had thought the statement only meant the child could pass the end of year exams. The truth hit him when the Board called him into another emergency meeting.

Potter passed all the NEWTs, Both British as well as ICWs extra classes. The boy had even earned a muggle degree in some odd science. What hurt the most was that his scores were so far greater than anything Britain had ever achieved and when asked how he did so well he told the examiners. "Start early, learn lots and never settle with the idea that what was best before is still best now."

The second year had new teachers and courses, Snape had actually regained respect as he did teach his students and he looked into foreign potion articles. Harry was right about how far his Mastery was behind all the rest of the world. He felt cheated. He did respect the boy more when Harry met him in private and removed the Darkmark. It hurt lik hell in his blood but it was fully removed.

Trelawny was reassigned as an elective only for those who wish to study the art. It was even planned to be removed from Newts unless asked for. The Woman also had to sober up and was under review by the Deputy headmistress and the Board.

The Acromantula Colony was cleared out soon after the beginning of the third year. Hagrid was upset but after hearing that some of them, like Arogog, were moved to a better home, he cheered up.

Dumbledore was most displeased by the fact that one of the students had a dark item that triggered an alarm with the Aurors. The item was some kind of diary, but the Aurors removed it right away before he could get a look at it. And now he heard the Aurors had come by to retrieve another Dark item that had been in the school for years. He was hating the fact that he had no idea what was going on all the time, His control was gone and his plans did not even exist anymore.

Now he had the best plan and it would only take a couple months to make it happen.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Susan Bones loved the new study time she had over the breaks. She had Harry and sometimes just Sarah teach her about muggle things as well as how Magical creatures really lived. One day her aunt had told her they were spending the summer break with some friends. She did not expect to apperate into a garden of reds and gold.

"Welcome Lady Bonses. I am Tanma. Please follow me." They looked at the strange creature in front of them. It was not a goblin or an elf. It was... they did not know.

"Might I ask, what are you exactly, I've never seen anything like you." Susan was trying to figure it out.

"Oh sorry, I am a Royal Cinder Imp. We are bigger but we are just as dangerous as the others. We even have our own magics. Please follow me. The King and Queen are awaiting their guests."

Amelia looked at the Imp in shock,. She said King and Queen, royalty. But this was Potter Castle was it not? She saw the village and the different creatures she also saw a building off in the distance that held a column of pure flames.

When they got a better look at the castle Susan gasped. There on the doors was the Potter crest beside another crest of flames and odd emblems. She looked at it and started to realize something. Amelia also started to see the facts few would put together without it slapping them in the face.. Harry had an unusual affinity to fire and His benefactor during his return to the Wizarding world was known as the King of Flames. She even chuckled at the logic.

The inside made Susan spin around to see all she could but she stopped and bowed as Sarah came down the steps. It took her and Madam Bones a few seconds to realize something was vastly different. 'Merlin, When did you shoot up Sarah?"

The laughter came from the left as Harry exited some room. "She has always been that size. I asked her to look less amazing when we where in the wizards public. But here is part of our domain. Think of it, The great Fire realm Queen being close to a normal witch appearance. None would think to question it. Vain foolishness."

"Welcome to our home." Sarah reached out her arms as Susan forgot her manners and hugged the woman. She did blush as she realized her head was under that elevated bust line.

Amelia looked at Harry who she had not seen in a year and saw he had greatly changed. He stood taller and filled out into a handsome,strong man. His hair was longer and tied back. His form was more etched in a hard working but full of class look. The usual Red button-up shirt and black slacks look helped him appear more normal. She looked at his stance and gaze. That was the truth, that was a look of royalty.

"King Of Flames I presume. Thank you for inviting us."

"Well now that the formalities are over lets get this holiday going. Tell me lady Bones, have either of you petted a Griffin? Seems they lived here around the Potter ancestors time. And seeing as they are a Potter totem, well the fourth floor has been made in to a Griff nest, including Hippogryphs. Come I will show you how to get them to purr."

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

chapter 9

Susan still thought it so sweet when she came into the library or a sitting room and saw the two cuddling. She heard from Sarah about what it was that put Albus in the Hospital wing, But until she saw how truly happy Harry was in Sarah's arms she did not understand.

She did ask Sarah how bad it really was for Harry. She never brought it up again. The way she described it made Susan want to hug Harry every time she saw him that day. She didn't though, she was warned about his natural high temperature body.

When the yearly Hogwarts letters went out Amelia came by after work with hers. Sarah and Harry grinned as they told the two that the shopping would be done with them the next day.

Susan looked at the beautiful streets of glass and brick, Stonework and wooden art forms, Even the road had this priceless feel to it. She loved the very image it gave of what magic could do in the right hands.

"Welcome to the very secret Magical Avenue. Not some dingy Alley, not some compressed space. This is the pride of the sentient magicals. Do mine your Manners here as few are only Witches and Wizards.

The book store seemed better spaced and organized. The woman behind the counter however looked bored out of her mind. Her chin rested on her arms on the counter. When Susan went to ask her if they had certain books the girl barely raised her head. Her voice was a lethargic as the poor girl looked up. "Try the British section. Should be there. Nice hair, love the red."

Susan thanked her and looked around as did Harry and Sarah, Amelia looked closer at the girl. The strange 'netting' she was sitting on seemed familiar. And the odd rounded shape in the shadows behind the girl kept pulling her attention.

When the three returned the counter, the girl raised her head and body. Susan blushed at the exotic corset and lacy panties...and nothing else. It also took her a minute of trying not to stare to see her long smooth legs tucked up and floating... no ...wha?

Sarah Giggle, "I love the corset, Did you weave the silk yourself?"

"Oh hello Queen. Yes I did, even the panties. I'm hoping to get some good returns from the clothing shop for the silk and the new stock I made for them. Looking good my King, any chance you will let me make something special for the Queen?"

"Maybe another time. Today I bring guests. Oh looks like we shocked them..."

Amelia recovered first but did make sure she got a good look at the corset. "An Arachne, well that explains the webbing your on. And the clothing. It does look nice, do you know if the clothing shop can handle a larger size bra in that silk?" Susan's jaw just dropped at her Aunt's statement.

Th girl rang them up and Harry did not let them pay for theirs. He did say they could use their money at the next stop. The girl did come around and measure both the Bones women. "I see the problem. Here give this to Meera. She will get you set up." Susan thanked her as she knew getting a bra for her developing size would not be as easy in Diagon Alley.

The clothing shop was not only wide open and well stocked but they had world fashions and rare materials. Harry talked with the Clerk as Sarah led them closer to the back. They froze at the Naga woman spinning around a boy on the platform.

"Ok...Here. Oh and here. Ok Clint, test them now." The boy shifted his shoulders and out of his back popped dragon wings. A couple inches of spikes also slide out of hidden spots on the shoulders. "Great hold that for a second...and done. I told you I would not accept unfinished work. Now off with you I have new clients. Oh!" The boy and the Naga bowed to Sarah who smiled and waved.

"Clint Fang-burner? Oh I remember you being small enough to fit in my hands. It is good to see you growing up healthy and strong. Tell Emmantre I said hello and my compliments on raising a good son."

The boy smiled as wide as he could, which made Susan shiver as it did go from ear to ear and his teeth looked like fangs. When the boy left the Naga looked over at the two witches. "I see something fun for me, watcha got?" Amelia handed her the note and she flew off to the back.

By the time she was done and the girls (all of them), were happy, it was time to go to the other stores. Luck was on his side as Harry called ahead. They had the items ready so Susan could look around. It was odd to see so many talk with the Royalty like friends even if they did bow at first.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

When they returned to the castle Harry told Amelia it would be nice if she could stay the night as well. Then she could be back at work well rested tomorrow.

She agreed and As they ate dinner the girls chatted about the shopping. Amelia finally approached Harry. "Lord Potter, I have been asked to request the name of the school you attended in order for Hogwarts to be ranked properly...this is bullshit. The old arrogant fool seems to think you used his time chamber and that's why you could pass the NEWTs."

"Susan, Amelia...Come with us. We have quite the story to tell. It all began when a powerful wizard decided to take control of the world...And shortly after he met Gellert Grindelwald..."

Harry told of the plots and plans and of the death of a sister. He told of the building of power in the ministry. Even of his actions to a lonely confused child who needed a mentor to help change him. Sarah continued with the Prophesy and how it was self fulfilled thanks to Dumbledore's actions.

When he showed the diary entries that detailed the night the Potter castle was destroyed, they all saw it was after Albus Dumbledore had left that the wards failed. Harry had them look at the wards stone for that time. Amelia was ready to use the Killing curse on the man.

The Potters gave them both a special pendant that would portkey them to this castle if they were ever in trouble.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Albus was ready for his move, the Ministry and the other schools had agreed to the tournament. Now all he had to do was sneak Harry's name into the cup. A simple compulsion on the others to forget about the 24 hour rule of re-choosing and Harry had to compete. Then Albus could learn his secrets and even find new ways to get him to obey...All for the Greater Good...his greater good.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

After hearing the announcement about the tournament, Susan sent an owl to her Aunt. The fact that the Headmaster and the Board of Governors had wanted to know the exact school Harry went to made sense. She knew this would not end well and warned her friends in all Houses to look up everything about this event. She also warned the two girls in Slytherin about her suspicions, They agreed.

As the fateful day arrived plans were being set in motion and even the Castle was feeling unsettled.

The evening of the drawing came and the chosen left the Great Hall. (The same as cannon, Fleur, Krum, and Diggory.) When the Goblet spit out one more name, Susan had pushed magic into her new bracelet. It was time for the old fool to fall.

"Harry Potter...I know not how..."

Some one called out, "Yes you do!"

He looked around to find no one as every one looked around. The whispers started as another voice in another corner called out, "You did it!"

Albus tried to hold his scowl but these words are hurting his plan. "Would who ever said that please come forward. Harry's name was chosen.."

"Then redo the Choosing." (a different location).

"Enough, His name came from the Goblet so he must compete or the one who put his name in must come forward this very instant."

Again the reply. "You did it."

One of the Students had went into the champions room as soon as the fourth name was called. The others stood by the door listening to this in amusement. Diggory whispered to the other champions about all he knew of Lord Potter.

Albus was about to start raising his voice as the last strands of patience was being tested. "Harry that is enough come out Now."

He waited as nothing happened...until..all around the room, "The King Has Arrived."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open as a ball of pure bright white flames sailed into the room ending its flight right in front of Dumbledore. The flames receded to show a man of just around six foot five with long tied back hair, a Red button up silk shirt, and black formal slacks. "I Harrison James Potter, Call on magic and any Head of House to witness my declaration of a Blood feud on Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. So Mote It Be."

The two were glowing as the entire castle resonated with a deep bell tone. Albus was sweating as he knew only someone on the staff could witness as no children were head of House. His smug look changed as the fire in Harry's eyes never wavered.

"I Lord Sirius Black, Head of House Black, witness the declaration." Black stood by the door with a cold grin that made many flinch.

"I Amelia Bones, Head of House Bones, and Director of the DMLE, witness this declaration." She looked at the old man with a sharp and vengeful eye.

His heart and chest tightened as he heard a voice behind him. "I Minerva Mcgonagall, Head of House Mcgonagall, witness this declaration. The glow brightened then faded as the old man looked at the man in front of him. He looked nothing like the James Potter he was to be like. His stance was too formal and commanding his posture was regal, his eyes held no mercy, even his face that Albus knew was hiding a burning rage, was controlled and intimidating.

"I have had enough of your games Dumbledore, Either face me in combat or face me in the Political field. But be prepared to face your crimes and your fears." With that he held his hand towards the Goblet. Its flames raged then dissipated. The sound of shattering glass was heard over the champions.

"You were all under a binding Magical contract that could have killed you if you did not participate. Did any of you even know of that fact?" The glares at the British group answered that question.

Karkaroff was ready to duke it out with anyone. "What happens now. You are fourth champion, but that cannot be."

"No. It can not and I am not. I am the King of Flames by Right and by Magic. I broke your contracts as none can put one on a Lord without their knowledge and permission. You are all chosen so we will keep it as such...Hello Ms. Delacour, I am pleased to see you were chosen. Bring honor to your school and your ancestors."

He looked over the rest. "Diggory, good showing. I do not know you well but bring Honor to your School as right now it is very low indeed." He turned to the last. "Krum...A strong name and a strong school to show for it. May you bring honor to it as well."

Director Bones, Please inform the Headmaster of Hogwarts his current crimes." With that he walked to the door. A flare in front showed the phoenix, Fawkes. He waved his hand as the sound of chains breaking was heard and looked at the old fool. "Just more crimes to add." He left with the bird on his shoulder.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

chapter 10

The very core of the Wizarding world was in an uproar. The Great Albus Dumbledore was now in a Blood feud with the Potters and their allies. No one dared to answer Albus calls for a meeting. None would walk near him if he was in public. For four days he was trying to find out what had gone so wrong again. He truly believed he was doing what was right as long as his Greater Good was involved.

The 'Light' part of the Wizengamot tried to intervene but they were cut off by the ICW. The fact that the very Ministry that had employed the Man was trying to settle this issue was not allowed. They also reminded all the Ministry employees that a blood feud was not to be taken lightly as it is older than their laws.

Harry received a letter from Amelia in her status of Director of the DMLE regarding the decision to fully remove the man from Chief Warlock till the Feud is ended.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry Sat on his throne in the palace listening to a complaint regarding some territories. "So what I gather from both sides is there is a magma flow that used to divide the two. But it has cooled off and now does not seem to do as it did. Each of you know where the flow was, your people still see the trail it once followed. How exactly is it an issue if that which has been used before changed to look different but never actually moved to either land?"

Harry grinned, "There is a term for disputed land that lies between two warring nations. Demilitarized Zone. It is controlled by forces from both sides that swear allegiance to a higher power and any not of that group causing conflict in the zone, Will be Killed."

The two cheiftens looked at each other in fear. They knew the tribes would be cut in half if that was done. One of them finally saw a new answer. "May be it is that simple. A no fight zone. Perhaps set stations and markets since we trade to each other?"

the other chief looked in thought before agreeing. "The king is wise to use his knowledge of other lands to let us see the worst if we did not try to compromise." They both nodded as the King smiled and asked them to let him know when the market would open. He did like to brows their goods and having one location would help in this for all their trade partners.

Sarah smiled at the way they all reacted to his unique ways of making things work out. She left him to deal with the rest of the issues today. She also had a very important meeting of her own.

When the Queen arrived in the Magical Avenue, she headed straight to The Book Shop. "Selen are you in dear?" She smiled as she heard the light clicking of the girls other legs coming from the back.

"My Queen? Is something wrong, it is late and I don't see your husband with you." The girl looked at the larger woman with a careful eye. Her instincts told her this was the queen but it was rare to see her without Harry. The smile and blush from Sarah eased the Arachne worry.

"That is because I have a special job for you. I need information from the castle known as Hogwarts. I need a spy network that can get around the old man's portraits. Oh and I need some very special clothing to seduce my husband with." The girl looked at the Queen and started to blush. Then nodded as she did not trust her own voice.

After about 30 minutes the poor dear was in a daze. It was not everyday you got to see the Queen f Flames in her naked glory (unless your Harry) and even to touch that glory to get measurements. Selen told her it would take a week to get the job done right and get the weaved runes to keep it from burning up. She had heard about the first night Harry came to the Palace.

She also told the queen that the Acromantulas in the forest had tiny ones in the castle. They went unnoticed so that made it easier to spy with. The queen thanked her then headed home. Her king was wise and patient but she knew he still felt the pain deep inside of when he had lost her.

The upside to their marriage was his body was growing faster. His soul was over two hundred and fifty so his body had to adjust to all that power. It also meant that the sex was well worth the week wait. It would help to really tease him.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

the week later...

Harry watched as his wonderful wife slowly undressed that night. His eyes widened at the flame designed panties and silk corset that he knew could only come from one person...that girl was getting a big tip next time he was in the shop.

Her body was delicate and smooth at appearance but he knew better. He loved the way the silk slid around her curves with just enough exposed to tease. His body was now closer to 30 and it was very appreciative of the show. He was giving her a standing ovation.

Her smile at the sight just made it more attractive. But when she slowly removed the silk and motioned a finger for him to follow her, he did so right away. The wide tub in the bathroom was filled with scented water and the candle light stones made the mood. He watched her sink into the water first and then pull him on top of her.

As he laid belly to belly with her and his chin rested in the valley of her breast, he sighed in contentment. She smiled at him, "Its our anniversary tonight." He grinned as he was looking into her eyes. "And you dear husband are teasing my womanhood when you should be pleasing it instead. Now let truly be as one."

For the next three days, no one but the purest of Fire creatures could get near the Royal chambers. And that was only when the two took a break to eat. The room glowed with the heat of their love and lust, the walls even had signs of melting in places.

Harry laid in bed stroking her wing ridges and feeling her tail wrap around his leg. She was so enthralled after he hit every pleasure spot he could that she release her more inhuman form. The red skinned, winged, woman of a height that made Hagrid look up was who she really was. It made her feels so much more loved when he told her to just be herself during that time. She was now at the point that her love would never be questioned by anyone.

May Hell have mercy for those that dared to bring harm to her Harry. Her King, and her lover. For the Realm of Fire itself will not show any to those that dare.

hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

a month after the choosing...

Albus Dumbledore was beside himself with confusion. His plan to make Harry participate in the Tournament was ruined by Harry himself. The boy, who looked like a young man, had forced the goblet to break the contracts. He then did the mature move by congratulating the chosen champions and letting him know he approved of the goblets choice. But the fact that Harry had declared a Blood feud was the worst part.

The old man was not a fool, he knew this new Harry was not weak or even ignorant. He also could not argue about the way the boy's name came out after those voices made everyone questions him. Where did those voices come from?

Meanwhile in the Hogwarts kitchen, The house elves were in a very festive mood after the little skit they played at the request of the Flame Queen and Hogwarts itself. Now that that evil magic draining room was gone, the castle was becoming what it was meant to be. The sentient magic was also feeling vindictive.

The old man looked at the perch were Fawkes used to rest and wondered if he could be tried for using the binding curses on the bird. He needed an out to all this foolishness that went against him. He needed Harry to drop the feud.

The letters on his desk made him sigh again, Removal of position from the Wizengamot, Request not to approach the Minister in public, Request to explain the Charges on him by Harry Potter to the ICW, and that was after they suspended him from that position as well.

He lost his backers as soon as the whole thing hit the press. He even had to figure out how to deal with Potter in the Wizengamot with no way to 'advise' his people about it. They all separated from him as soon as they could.

His Floo flared up as he was about to head out to dinner. "Albus you fool, I am not allowing you to drag the Family name in the mud. Get your shit straight and don't you dare try and reach me for aid if you live through this shite." His brother had basically denounced him, his only family left. What was going on?

The dinner was too quiet as he was the only one at the teachers table. The others were at their House table or scattered between them. The muggle studies Professor was getting insight into thing she never really understood from the Ravenclaw Muggle born. Harry told them that knowledge gained but not shared was a waste of time. His wording made them really think about the real Rowena Ravenclaw's ideals.

The meal was interrupted as the entire Board of Governors entered the hall. They stopped before the teachers table with confusion on their faces. After looking around they actually approved of this new seating idea. Augusta was glaring at the man. "Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, it is the decision of the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors that you are to step down from your position of Headmaster immanently until the matter of this Blood fued and the other charges against you have been dealt with. At that time we will vote to allow you to return to the position or to be banned from this Castle forever."

The shock and silence was nearly deafening. He was being removed from His castle, from his last place of power and influence? "When was this vote as I was not aware of it?" He had to stall he had to stay and see if he could manipulate the tournament for the glory of Britain.

"Just an hour ago and as you were the reason for the vote and are not a member of the Wizengamot, you were not needed. I should also explain that do to a very large file brought to us about your other crimes we will not be handling the political part of your feud. British Ministry of Magic washes it's hand of you."

He stood and before he could get to the door in the back he was portkeyed out of the wards of the castle. His belongings were packed into crates beside him. The castle seemed to glow as he felt the connection break from him. He was truly stripped of everything he had. What was going on, how had he lost it all?

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

the old cottage where he grew up, the place where his greater good first started. The place he was currently looking at. His anger built up as he could look but was not allowed to go to. The new wards kept him out. His brothers goats were all over the back fields and the sign near the ward line was clearly viable. THE HOUSE OF THE LAST TRUE DUMBLEDORE. ABERFORTH.

Albus left to find some other place to stay as he had very few options left. He even asked Tom at the Cauldron but Tom reminded him of a law passed a long time ago. 'His Blood-feud would mean anyone helping him would be a target. And none was going to be against Potter.' Before leaving Tom did tell him to buy a copy of the Prophet.

The old man did so and soon after collapsed. There in bold type was his worst fears.

THE GREATER GOOD, BUT FOR WHO AND WHY DOES IT HAVE SO MUCH DARKNESS AROUND IT?

His list of crimes for the Potters as well as others and even a section on the school days of Tom M. Riddle. All for the public eye. He rubbed his chest as he looked at the charges. He did not hear anyone around him. His eyes kept blurring as he read the list again. They knew everything. They knew...

He felt cold and as he looked up he saw worried faces, aurors were saying something but he did not hear them. His chest was getting heavier... "I..I'm..." He collapsed right in front of everyone.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

The aurors got him to St. Mungos but they did not know what to do. The scans showed he had a heart attack but something else was happening. It took one of the older doctors to finally look at him after being assured no one would get into trouble with the blood-feud The doctor was finally able to find the cause..

Albus Dumbledore had used a Blood ritual with some of Harry's blood from when he left Harry at the Dursley's. Now that the Feud was at least six weeks in, the Blood was turning on the man. Without the extra magic from Hogwarts and the Family magic of his House, he was being attacked from the inside out. He used forbidden blood magic and now he was paying the price.

The news reached Harry and the man just grinned. He should have done that sooner. Harry looked to his wife and showed her the letter. Her reply was to really get his blood boiling in a very fun way. And when she gave him the look the staff all headed out for the day.

Hphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

A small plot for an urn ( as all that was left was ash after the magic blood destroyed his body.) to be buried on the family land. Even the flat small headstone was barely done. The last of the Dumbledores smiled as he had one last way to truly end the reign of madness. That day he walked into Gringotts and asked for the Potter account manager. When the Goblin glared at him and asked why he smiled at them. "Because I am giving everything of the House Dumbledore to my new Lord..Lord Harry Potter, the King of Flames.

Thus ends the tale of sorrow and pain, thus ends the tragedy of a man pulled through time. But in the end the lesson remained...Never mess with a man's heart...

The end... yes the end.


End file.
